Fates unknown
by DreamsOnFairyWings
Summary: Two adventurers, Mich and Isz escape from the navy. They Now need a ride, and where they go from they leads to an old friend,a captain, and a adventure that will seal their fates unknowingly. Plz first story. Greek mythology,action, romance, complete
1. Chapter 1

**_prologue-_**

__

Somewhere else, many peoples fates were being sealed, and there the story begins with this suprising scene. The Commadore sat his desk in Port Royale, once more filing his paper work. When his window seemed to be blown open. He thought nothing of it, simply walking over and closed it. He had unknowingly decied the fate of many lives.

"Well, don't think that was your smartest move, but it is a bit cold outside." said a tall, long black haired ,green eyed pirate silently tapping his gun standing in front of his desk." Lets get right down to it, I understand we have a common enemy, and"The commadore tried to reach for his gun quietly."Please do not think as stupid as to not see what you are doing." Then gave a warning shot. "It would be unwise to underestimate me."

"I'm listening,"Norrinton replied pulling his hand away from the gun and taking his seat.

"Like I said we have a common enemy and so a common goal to be rid of said enemy, Sparrow has killed my father, therefore must pay the price.

You'll find a extra box in your supplies headed to the Caribbean from your supply port, with said pirates name. If i'm right he'll find his way to the packege before it gets there, this will lead me to one less enemy and you one less pirate. All you need to do is let me do what I need, which is keep that box aboard the ship. What do you say?"

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Well it appear's you've got no choice in the matter seein' as I have the advantage."

**_chp 1Freedom-_**

In the seaport of Port Royale, only hours after the Commadore's incident. Two figures crouched behind the fort wall, they were still wanted here. One figure peeked her head out and saw the ship she had been wanting to see.

"Hey Isz look, their it is, our ticket to freedom and adventure!" A female with mysterious brown eyes blazing with excitment pointed out. She was hiding near the port,able-bodied figure, with mid-length brown redish hair.

"Its always an adventure escaping the navy. As for freedom, I might not consider, Mich, sneaking on the ship that's searching for us ,freedom." Another slender women, Isz, sarcasticly replied. Standing beside Mich with long black wavy hair and firey blue eyes. Mich turned to her, pausing to encourage her to go with the plan.

"Think positive!, they won't even think that we'd risk it. Besides we get a free ride to the Caribbean, not to mention maybe see pirates in action!", Mich could tell she had gotten her friends attention. Isz's face changed from its negative state to a more positive demeanor

"Well then what are we waiting for!" She leap out into the street heading for the ship Mich had pointed out originally

Shaking her head at her friends sudden change of attitude. Mich started to follow her ,unknowingly, to their fated adventure. And more adventure then they'd ever known before.

**_-Mr.Smith -_**

A month before, else where, on a famously known ship. A young man of 26 walked from his work station into the captain's cabin. The captain, long brown hair with beads intertwined, kohl eyeliner around his brown eyes, and red bandana. He sat feet proped up, waiting for his crewmember to enter. Finally the door opened. He was slightly tall, shapely, with short brown hair, and brown eyes.

"You wanted to see me capt'n?" he asked confident he had a adventure ahead of him.

"ah yes, Maestas , I have a job for you." Captain Sparrow stated. " Whats that capt'n, another information job?" He hoped this time it was something short and not on land. He loved the sea to much to be away too long. He had only been on the crew for three years.

"Yes, actually the Commadore has become erratic as of late or some thing of the sort. A friend of mine told me a packege was on its way ta me. From the navy ,I need ta know why, and who its really from." " So, capt'n let me guess. you want me to go fact finding under our dear Commadore."

" ye got it mate . Ye'll start tommorow, once we reach Port Royale, savvy?." He turned to leave almost forgeting an important aspect of fact finding jobs.

" savvy, what about my name cap'tn?," he asked. " Ah, how do ye like the name Smith?" "It'll do just fine, sir." Said now Merrick Smith, doing the best mock of a navy officer; then left.

" I knew I always liked him." Jack quietly mused.

**_-Together Forever-_**

A few hours earlier with the duo, two young women of 24 sit on a park bench; surrounded by many officers. Lazily sitting down. "We have got you caught misses, now, please kindly surrender!"said the exsaprated officer. "I mean honestly Isz, who would have guessed they'd have so many officers searching for us." Mich said jokingly " I know what you mean Mich, they must like us theives as they so often call us," Isz pointed out smiling

"We were helping the less fortunate, so they must wantof their own-" "enough!" The commander was getting irritated. They had finally caught these theives and now they decied to sit down and have a chat?!' Michpretended to looked worried. " oh , irritated are we?, that can't be good for his health. What do you say?," she asked Isz clearly having fun.

"no, not at all we must put him in a good mood, then." A plan sparkled in her eyes as she spoke. She communicated this to Mich; and with a slight nod each understood. Mich bolted in to action, standing up on the bench and with one kick made a path with two officers. While triping the two who fell on top of several others. Isz in the confusion, made an early start by hiding most of their guns.Mich made a run for it toward the docks through the streets of Port Royale. Isz wasn't far behind, they expertly evaded the many people filling the side walk. Mich nearly lost Isz, only finding her a moment later. Mich hid in a ally as Isz led the soliders onward. She yell out loudly,"Can't catch us both!" She let Isz runinto an ally repeating the act. After a few times they had lost them completely, Mich was on one side of a fenced ally Isz was on the other. She pushed a box under it and climbed over to her. "I wish I could do that as well as you do." Isz stated. Mich replied simply,"I try, besides you can climb over a fence as well as I do." Isz rolled her eyes at her friends bias statment. "Thats what you always say." Then together they ran, laughing at the confused officers, for the docks and hid for an hour relaxing from the adrenaline rush .

" haha, wow that was a rush, did you see their faces?!" Michelle exclamied " but where do we go now to have our vacation and how do we get there?" As she peered out from under the dock.

" Lets go to the caribbean, its far from here; and we just might find ourselves an adventure!" Isabel playfully said. Then added,"Not to mention we aren't wanted through just yet." Isz smiled. Mich turned back toward her with a smirk.

"Ha , well I think the latest news I heard was there was a ship headed that way. I say we get ourselves a ride."suggested Michelle.

"why not, sounds like oodles of fun!" Isabel agreed.

"Hey i'm glad your here, I couldnt do it without you." Michelle mentioned in a sisterlike way.

" We're best mates forever , why wouldnt I be here," Isabel replied just as sisterlike."Well then, lets go, our ride awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

**_chp 2ALL IN A DAY-_**

A few weeks before present day, Merrick had finally gotten to a ship placement close to the comadore. Now he was fully annoyed with the navy he had to wait a month to even be in this placement. He had reached Port Royale with them.They were going to be supplied; at a port near by. He knew they planned to send Jack a pakege in a supply cargo hold headed from the Port to the Caribbean; but thats all. And it annoyed him no one knew anything else. Esencally he had gotten nowhere. That was,until he was requested to hear orders from the Commadore himself. As well as one officer, Jamesons.

"Officers; you were picked to guard our supply ship from The Port,as well a packege you are to overlook." He paused for a moment,"Take care i fear if put in to the wrong hands innecent lives will be at stake." said the commadore more calmly than he looked.

"Hmmm deserate or scared?'Merrick thought to himself.

"As i was saying you are to guard the cargo; Jameson you have day duty; Smith you have night duty. You are to start once the ship is underway with supplies."

"Yes sir" with a salute both men prepared for a long trip ahead. Well Merrick hoped he could shorten it. He walked to his room and found his temp. messege bird he had borrowed.

"Hello there, I have a messege for the cap'; directions to his impending doom and such." As he attached the messege and walked outside with the bird,"off, ye go!"

**_- how it began- _**

"Ok, so how do we know which one?" Michelle said more to herself than Isabel.

"Well first think navy flag ,and only one." simply stated Isabel as she pointed to the only ship ,with a navy flag. They had found out a few moments ago the only ship headed toward the carrieban was this navy cargo ship.

"Oh, right sorry," Michelle repiled embarrestly." Wait till dawn or go now?" she asked trying to recover.

"I say dawn, there still be light and men will have stoped moving. Wait , problem when was it said to leave?" Isabel thoughtfully stated.

" That is a problem...I'm not sure. Ok how about we knock two out, carry something on board,hide out in the cargo hold? What do you think?" suggested Michelle.

"Sounds better than being stuck."

As if fate was on their side two men carrying a box could be heard not far away. The women waited, then leaped into action. Michelle kick one where no man ever wants to be kicked then hit him on the head with her pack. Isabel on the other hand came out of nowhere and slammed the end of her sword on his head suffecently knocking him out, as well as taking less time than Michelle

"why must you kick?! For once use that sword for something more than decoration,' procliamied Isabel.

"I mean this as lovingly as possible..Shut up and change."

Now changed,quickly they carried the box aboard and into the cargo. Luckily only one man looked at them and said,"Thats the last ,I think." They were relived they hadn't been found out already.

"Woah that gets heavy," Michelle whispered she heard footsteps

"shh someone's coming," Isabel whispered back as they found a spot to hide in the far right corner out of site.

Michelle wonder for a moment why'd they'd need a guard ,but thought nothing of it. With a slight nod much like the one a few hours ago; both sat down for what felt like it was going to be a long trip. Or so they thought...


	3. Chapter 3

**_chp 3-OLD FRIENDS AND OLD MEMORYS-_**

As they sat Isabel and Michelle waited,napped at different times,played rock,paper scissors,and also tried to count how many boxes were in the cargo. After a long game of rock paper scissors;Michelle finally spoke.

"Its too quiet did they switch guards yet?" Michelle asked quietly. She only got a silent nod as a shadow slowly walked down the steps. She came to a strange recongnition was apperent to her.

"no,"Michelle whispered as thoughts flew through her head._'could it be him? I thought i'd never see him again. it couldnt be possible. i must see if its really him, _she thought.

Isabel watched her as she went against normal rules of hiding, to look at this new guard.

"what is she doing?" Isabel thought.

Michelle stoped just enough just to see his face, she watched in horror as he turned. Most likely upon hearing her noise. And started moving down the boxes looking for the noise maker.

"Finally some kind of adventure," Merrick thought.Now in pirate mode he moved with silence and speed. He moved down the row then he heard some movement on the other side. So he moved to the other side of the far boxes. He saw a figure slowly moving down from where he had first gone.

Michelle gasped in suprise both to from her own assurence of recongnition, and his speed in getting behind her. She stood up and was about to make a statement ,when she promptly triped over what ended up being a crow bar and fell. Almost hitting her head on the far right side of the ship. Isabel was about to go into rescue mode for her some times clumsy friend, when Michelle put her hand up to stop her. She was about to say something; when.he suddenly spoke first.

"state you name and rank!" he yelled only seeing the uniform; which i might add Michelle did not take too kindly.

"If i had a rank why would I be hiding out in a cargo hold, you...grr,"Michelle was fuming. Then she relized he had not seen her face yet and calmed down. She started to make a statment. _'again' _she added in her mind. Merrick saw this and pointed his sword at the assumed navy personel.

She sighed,"ahem, dont mean to be rude; but I believe its improper to point a sword at an unarmed lady." Michelle said still in the unlighted area .

_' trying to make me sound stupid,proably some stupid low ranked navy person.' _As he thoughtthis, this person steped out of the shadows and he relized several things all at once . For one thing this was no navy personel, unless they started giving jobs to women; and she looked like she was some one long ago he tried to forget he reasons only fully known to him.'_it couldnt be her ,she-' _well lets just say his mind went into a long debate for him.._stop only one way to settle this," _he thought.

"this is an odd place to see a familar face,' he started trying find answers.

" ha, famliar doesn't even begining to cut it mate" Michelle said laughing from relief that he had finally recongnized her.

'Isabel its safe, he's not going to hurt me." she continued and walked over to a box to sit. Isabel moved slowly over still not trusting of this fellow and unsure why Michelle trusted him.

" Isabel i trust you remember Merrick Maestas"

Merrick still slightly shocked to find his thoughts confirmed. Isabel's relization dawned on her _,' oh that Merrick the one that,' _she thought. Isabel knew this was going to be interesting._'Wonder how this is going to end'_she wondered.

"hmm,' is all she said seemingly glaring at him, this didnt phase Michelle to her it was standered procedure.

"so have you guessed who I'am yet or do i have to tell you?" Michelle asked sarcasticly.

Merrick now definetly knowing who this was , knew this was going to be akward.'_that was embarresing_,' he thought

"Hold on one moment,"Merrick asked quickly escaping for a moment to decied what to do.

"Umm ,ok ," Michelle replied

"Nice greeting," Isabel commented Sarcasticly

Merrick looked to see if any one outside had over heard their conversation."Hmmm appears lucks on my side," he stated as he saw his message bird coming with a reply.it said: **on our way; half way ,**yes fate was on his side by noon he'd be free of the navy and back on the pearl. well , guess it be best to take both aboard;i still have no idea why they were hiding in the cargo hold. Merrick thought as he sent the bird out to hunt.

...Meanwhile...

Michelle and Isabel quietly disscussed Merrick while he was outside" So he is the same man that seemed to want to be more than friends; then you moved. Course I remember that one date he asked you on. Then asks you to understand he can't tell you why he left. He suddenly sends you a letter to forget him, move on,and not to worry about him, not to be heard of till today?" Isabel quickly said double checking the story; even though she had heard this story long ago in bits as it went on. About the same time Michelle recived the letter; they decied to become the lady robinhoods. This is what they were named by the those whom they helped, which was alot so they became quite known. At times even the officers helped them when they could not help people they saw needed it. Isabel knew Michelle generaly kept all her feelings lock up unless she decied or couldnt hold them in. This made her emotional life a bit complicated.

"ya, thats the one, " she sighed ,"ironic isn't it I wanted to see he for so long and when i do see the first thing he does is point a sword at me." Michelle said as he enters.

"I am sorry for that, forgive me?" Merrick asked honestly.

"of course, its not everyday you find me in a navy uniform,"Michelle said already have forgiven him. And as Isabel thinks_,' once again forgiving so easily'_

"well, that being setteld would you like a proper ride to Carribean, I can arrange one?, Assuming that where your headed of course." he suggested

"Sounds better then hiding in a cargo the whole way, wait how would you do that?" Michelle asked seeing that this did not make sense. If he was a navy officer , she doubted they'd allow stow aways anyway but the brig. Or was there more to this then she knew about.

"All in due time, do you want me to arrange it?"

"Isz?," Michelle asked, She decied if Isabel agreed she'd go. Dispite all the things she didn't know about this; and how long he'd been away she still trsted him with her life. She thought this would be a time where Isabel would call her to forgiving or nice once again.

"Fine with me" she said plainly knowing he'd helped them out before.

"ok then, tommarrow noon we'll have a ride; shall I escort you ladies to your beds?"he asked actting like he did as he did when he'd first meet them.

"not me, but she's all yours ," Isabel said as she thoughtfully watched him escort Michelle, with the same longing she had seen long ago when they were kids.

"I have night duty down here,by dawn Jameson will take over till our ride gets here." Merrick explained to both of them" I'll get you both as soon as our ride is here."

"Alright, but who is our ride and you still havent said my name yet" Michelle stated feeling safe.

_ 'same as she was',_"You'll see when our ride comes, Michelle,' Merrick said, smliing mysteriourly as he walked back to his guarding postition. Michelle smiled as she went to lay down; dispite herself she looked back at him to find he had already looked that way. Both stopped quickly and acted like it never happened . Isabel seeing all this as it played out smiled at the obvious. They used their own clothes for pillows, not to comfy; but they worked

"night Isabel ," Michelle said as she was about to close her eyes

"Night ,...love bird hahaha-ow,'" during mid chuckle Michelle hit her lightly in the arm with her fist

"night,' Michelle said sweetly as possible.

**_Thoughts and waiting-_**

Merrick had been looking back and foth between the stars and the now sleeping women. And as he did this he thought long and hard about the near future.

_'I guess ,i have to tell her the whole pirate story. Not to mention she might hate me for, not having a good reason. Ok, so I tell her i'm a pirate and why, i left without telling her the whole truth. Mabye It wont be as bad as i imagen its only been ,what three years since I sent the letter. Who am i kinding, she's proably taken already. though there is a possiblite mabye by the time we reach the carribean i wont have to let her go again.'_he thought then looked at the women his mind was thinking about, _'has she changed ,have I caused her too much pain, so many questions, i guess as cap' always says, i will have to wait for the opportune moment.' _

Just before dawn Merrick woke Isabel and Michelle and told them,"Jameson will be here in ten mitues or so I'd get ready,"Merrick said looking at them both, lingering on Michelle; Isabel noticed.

"guess you'll need to change into regular colthes, unless you usaly wear navy uniforms," Merrick stated jokingly;"I'll let you do that."

"I hate being woken up," Isabel mumbled under her breath.

Michelle just sighed knowing it was inevitable that they had to get up anyway. Both changed into their regluar colthes and went back to hiding in the same place.

Michelle had uneven knee length purple skort, a three quarter length button up cream shirt, and a silver belt.The belt held her gun, sword, and money pouch;She also had a smaller knife on her theigh. As well as her pack on her back,with both of their long coats stuffed in. Along with other helpfull items. Isabel had a black halter corset-ish top, under the halter was a white long poofy sleeved shirt, black pants, black leather belt(over the leather was black lace), she also had a knife theigh holser over her pants; the belt held her sword ,gun, and money pouch. Both girls wore high black highheeled boots, and bandanas. Isabel had a dark blue, Michelle had a deep purple.

Now changed and feeling more comfortable; Michelle whispered" its time again ,I guess." soon they were trying to count boxes and played rock ,paper, scissors with out noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**_chp 4-life and its frustrations-_**

An hour pasted noon and Merrick was getting restless; with looking for the pearl. It had been too long; so he was starting to worry. He to calm his worry he decied to find Sparrows suprise. He walked over to Jameson.

" Hey, Jameson mind if I check out what we are suposedly guarding?"

" no , we are to guard it and nothing else,' quickly he replied.

"come on your not curious about it at all?!, let me at least look at it some please?' Merrick pleaded

"Fine , but if something happens i never knew you were in there.'

" agreed." Merrick walked pasted him and quickly found a box with Jacks name on it. Well they definetly werent trying to hid the fact it was to Jack. While reading the bold Jack Sparrow writen on it. As he examied it he went through the possablites of what it was_.'no noise, not animal, doesnt seem to be living at least. Could, most likely a trap like the battle of troy ; only it wouldnt hold an army of greeks. _Merrick spoke aloud,"what could be so deadly to fit in a box with this description?"

Michelle being awake while Isabel napped; saw him moving around a large box near the back. She decied naturaly to ask what he was doing, she stayed in the shadows and hearing last question. The curiosity tugged at her mind.

"Why do you want to know whats in the box?"she had a million other questions for him,but this seemed the best for the current situation. Michelle thought she'd never seen someone jump so high so quietly.

"oh its you, I'll tell you at the right time.' Merrick was trying to avoid this conversation just about now.

Michelle wondered_,' why wouldn't he know what was in it,its a cargo ship? I'll find out sooner or later I'm sure' _ while rebelliously repling," Well then answer me this, where is our ride? Jameson mention some thing about it being well past noon."

Merrick had forgotten how stubborn she could be, when she wanted to be, not to mention she understood things generaly before most.

"I'll get you as soon as our ride get here,I can't talk to you at the moment ;its not safe yet.'

Michelle understanding, noded then went back to her spot beside Isabel . All she could think about was how she had to again wait for answers that her heart desperatly wanted her hear. _'hopefully not much longer' _she thought.

Merrick couldnt get any more information from just looking at it ,he'd have to wait till the capt'n got there to open it , after all it was rude to open someone elses packege. He wonder how the commadore would react when he found out the disquieting news of the pakege. Then the other thought crowding his mind entered his thoughts. He breifly looked Michelle's way and sighed with frustation that generaly came with complicated situations. He decied to keep a look out for the pearl instead of dwelling on the fact and what he would do about it. As he pasted Jameson he asked what he had found out about it,'_curosity must have gotten to him'_he thought.

"Nope not even close , but i might soon.' He gave no thought to his words ; and just went back to doing his job as told.

**_arrival-_**

Michelle decied to think while she could. ' I wish he had told me what he's doing here? why does he seem to be hiding some thing from me ? Mind you though he sounded the same when he sent me that evil letter. Which brings up more questions why did he leave in such a hurry? Why in the letter did he say it was for my own good that I simply forget him and move on? At first i remember I thought it was a cowards way of saying I never want to see or talk to you again.But it didnt make sense I had not done any thing to deserve such a thing. I also remeber thinking he may have been shy at times but never a coward . To think i spend so many nights so deep in thought about it; I couldnt even act happy. I did try not to over think it; it was inevitable though. Though naturly done; it was beside the point . So many memories...

flash back

A_ young Michelle is running beside a youg Isabel down the street trying to get home on time, after going over time on a shoping trip. Michelle lost Isabel in the crowd. With hands full of packeges, suddenly Michelle runs into some one droping all her packeges. She looked up to see a young man about her age. _

_"um I'm sorry, In a rush," as she tried to pick up all the packeges,blushing._

_"no its my falut, I'll help you" he said as he picked up half of the packeges._

_"thanks, my house is close by. I was with my best mate but I lost her,"she said as they walked to her house she knocked on the door and Isabel opened the door._

_"where were you?!" Isabel exclaimed as she hugged Michelle with the packeges still in hand. Merrick going unnoticed walked in and set the packeges down. Then ran over to Michelle, in rushed change of mind. Isabel saw him and looked at Michelle questioningly._

_"whats your name?"_

_"Michelle Fairchild, thanks for your help'_

_" Merrick Maestas, my pleasure"_

_swith to differnt memory_

_"Michelle I'm board out of my mind, lets do some thing?!" Isabel said to a 16 year old versions of Michelle sitting next to her praticing for their 'Lady's Arts' class. At the moment they were trying to finsh the sewing projects, but weren't getting far. They sat in the kichen with a window across from them._

_"hey delaying won't help either, but we could take a break though." Michelle replied with equal frustration. Then Michelle recognized Merrick walking up to the door. She ran to the nearest mirror; then ran back to the door in record time. Managing to open the door before he knocked._

_"hey Merrick,to what do I owe the pleasure of your vist?" Isabel of cousre was listening in, on the other side of the door._

_" I was wondering If you wanted to see a play with me?" Merrick asked flashing tickets," you free tommorow?" Inside Michelle could have jumped for joy, but did her best to stay calm._

_' what time should I expect you?" She said with a smile._

_"eight sharp,till tomorrow," he replied with an equal smile. Isabel stood on the side watching as Michelle leaned on the door frame, and sighed._

_"stop before you start drooling." Isabel said laughing at her. She laugh even hard when Michelle double check to see if she was._

_switch to different memory_

_piano plays while Michelle sings, Merrick listens off to the side." hmm lean on me when your not strong. And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on." Michelle sang softly._

_"I hope you know your good at that,"Merrick pointed out. _

_ end flash back_

Michelle jumped in suprise as that same person she had been thinking about spoke suddenly.

"huh?, I'm sorry what?" Isabel who had already would have laughed at her reaction if it weren't for the fact she had just been woken up from a very nice dream; which she complianed.

" fine, just wake me just as i was about to get the nice horse, why don't you?!'she mumbled.

" um as I was saying, our ride is here,M'ladys" Merrick said bowing once again. He had finally spotted the pearl and after a few mintures as expected people started to move about franticly. He knew how slowly ship usally take , but being the fastest ship in the carribean it wouldnt take too long he decied to get his guests. First he had to get rid of Jameson.

"jameson, Your needed on deck!" he called Then easily pasted him.Then easily found his guests and told them of their ride's arrivial.

The pearl easily took over the british boat, no ship I mean. _"as usual,' jack thought_ He began to make his way onto the navy ship And to no one in praticular

' hope ye gents dont mind, letin' us take a load off yer back," and my crew member he added as an after thought. So on his way he went as he walked off into the cargo hold.

( a few mintues earlier)

"Ahh anamaria nice ta see you agian, please meet my guests.' Merrick said as an walked in the crago hold;"Michelle and Isabel, will be needin' a ride to the carribean," he finished.

"I'd talk to the capt'n first if were ye, but I'll meet em." she walked to as she was told maestas's guests.

Both girls were sitting crossed legged on a large box, calmly waiting for the captain's arrival to ask for their ride. It became apparent that, Merrick had not sealed the deal for them but simply needed to ask the captian. Michelle was not sure what would happen if they were not allowed permission abouard; she kept this to herself thinking they'd manege some how in her own usual postive way.

" hello, i'm guessing from your conversation your not the captain; we apparently have to wait for." Michelle said dully and glaring at Merrick at the last part. As she was a bit mad at him for not telling them,he hadn't asked yet.

"you guess right; though you don't have to be rude."anamaria noted sounds like trouble and mad at maestas for something or other. i wonder if they have a history.

" Michelle means nice to meet you," Isabel quickly corrected.

"Anamaria's the name,' as she shook both girls hands. As they shook hand jack entered down the steps and toward the group.

" well maestas, i didn't know ye found pretty stowaways as well."jack looked at the two unknown women thinking he had seen them before but not sure where.

" as you can see capt'n sparrow , Michelle and Isabel ," as He introduced them jack kisssed both of the girls hands. Isz lightly blushed, she could feel it but no one but only Michelle could tell. Michelle relized _'sparrow i have heard that before some where Isabel would know she's the pirate person.' _Merrick started to explain the situation and ask for the ride as he had promised, but he was cut off by Michelle.

"now Merrick,i believe since we are here we might as well ask ourselves,it for us to do anywho.' Michelle said simply.

Then Jack relized where he had seen them before,

"Well if it isn't the Lady Robin hoods;Stealin' From the rich and givin' to the poor and maki'n mischive along the way. Tis a Pleasure to finally meet equal trouble makers such as me self.'

Michelle and Isabel stood and steped foward ;

"you can call me Mich or michelle ,I don't mind. And Actually Isz plans all the mischive that made us known ,'Michelle said humbly

" I'm Isabel, most call me Isz, And the givin' to the less fortuane that gave us our name was Mich's idea,"Isabel conclued ,not looking at Jack blushing silghtly.

Jack studied the two women who he had seen a year ago in port royale in action . And he decied smart, underematimated at first glanse,and loyal to their course: I need more like that. I might just ask them to join me crew if i like them enough. And not to mention not to bad looking either.

'Well you'll be needin' a passege to some where, Then"

" yes we are in need of a, lets say vacation from where we are wanted," Isabel said finally composing herself trying not to smile a at the pirate legend .Yes she had relized as soon as she had heard the name Sparrow; that their were going to get a ride on a pirate ship and not just any ship the pearl. She found him Fasinating and had been told he was handsome. and had an ego problem. Though she thought this she was determaned to not be a damesl in distress.

Michelle knowing she liked this guy though not yet sure of any thing else, wanted to hurry things along.

"So is it a deal?. do we have safe passege capt'n?."

' Of course, ana if ye please," jack said gesturing in jack fasion to lead them away.

"fine,' follow " ana manged angerly knowing she had just been dismised.

Both Michelle and Isabel knew something was going on and or information was being told by the way ana was angered so easily. And by the fact she had so kindly bossed them both out. Michelle shruged and let it go she'd get the information some how; besides they were going to be on the same ship for a while any way. Isabel decied to let it go;they had never actually delt with pirates, so disobeying logicaly didn't sound like a good first impresion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**chp 5-suprises-**_

Finally being alone,Jack asked,"so, where is this suprise of mine?" Merrick pointed the the farily large box the girls has preivously been sitting on.

"Right there capt'n." he simply said " I still haven't any clue as to what it is but its here."

" Well lets open it and see what be in this mystery box.' Merrick knew where this was going and looked for the crow bar. As he found it he remembered Michelle

falling on it and chuckled at the memory. Soon he started to think about what he had to tell her. And forgot about the task at hand. Then hurried over to the box with Jack standing impationently by it.

"what held yer attention so long?" asked Jack as impationently as he stood.

"Nothing, nothing to be botherd about just yet."Merrick replied quick to move on to the next subject. Jack noticed this and figured it had to do with something that had happened over the past month.

"Hmm, let's open it then, tell me bout the trip 'er while were here."

-meanwhile-

Both the girls were lead to a median sized room. It was a wooden cabin with two windows made for one but it looked like they had added a hamic for one more. They also had one dresser and a bathroom on the side. They girls wondered around and Ana stood by the door seemingly trying to hide the fact she'd jump at the chance to leave and find out what Maestas had learned.

"This is where ye'll be sleepin', one bed one hamic ye pick. But it don't matter. the galley is directly across the deck. I'll be going now ,' Anamaria said hurridly.

"thank you," Michelle and Isabel replied. As they watched Ana leave in a hurry.

"well she's quite the welcome hostess."Michelle stated with lots of sarcasim

"Yes , almost more welcome ,then some of the officers that chased us yesterday." laughed Isabel .

'We'll guess we should make oueselves comfy, seening as we will be here awhile. Hey Isabel we'er traveling with pirates on a pirate ship aren't we?' Michelle

said confirming her thoughts.

" you're just now figuring that out."Isabel replied with her hand on hip.

"you know what this means!" Michelle called out with astonisment.

"Ya! adventure! "after calming down Michelle felt more questions flow through her head.

" meaning Merrick is and mabye was a pirate.I dont get it Isabel ,I mean he left me that letter and it might be because he thought I shouldn't know about him being a pirate. Mind you I never thought he'd be the pirate type,I wonder what he looks like..." Michelle ranted to Isabel as she slowly stopped listening.

Merrick and Jack meanwhile were discussing his trip.

"...and as I was coming down for my guarding duty,i was going to look at the box that night.Well anyway I followed the noise and it ultimently being Michelle . After I got the last messege. And I waited till you arrived and the rest you know." Merrick finshed knowing he had left out the personal part purposly.

"Aye, I believe ye skipped a bit, but you can tell me that later; hand me the crow bar if ye please" jack asked he was interested in what realtionship he had with these girls that lead him to offer a ride so quickly. He though this while he opened it and no one would have guessed what he had found...

"A letter in this huge box?!" Merrick stated as puzled as Jack was.

"Well its addressed to me," Jack said as he picked it up, opened, and started to read it.

Dear Captain Sparrow

_He got my name right at least,Jack thought_

**The name is captian Reeves ,And I have a challenge for you should you be brave enough to except.**

He stoped and foled the letter "This is best read in more private areas." Jack put the letter in his pocket and walked toward his ship. Merrick was quite curious at the lastest challenge for Jack they usally turned out to be the adventure's of legend he thought as he walked over to the pearl to finally get out of his navy uniform, and into his pirate colthes.

"mate's time to go,'he announced to his crew then walked over to the officer in command.

"Lovely boat, umm ..ship oh and thanks for the supplies,' jack finished as he walked off and set sail to tourtuga.After all that he found maestas and requested his presence in his cabin.

While all this was going on Michelle had come to a desision after long internal debate and the pull of curiousity.

"I want to know what Merrick was doing, and I think I'll find out right now!" as she started to walk out then turned to see Isabel laying in the hamic just looking at her.

"Coming Isabel?" she asked.

"Of course ,i thought you'd never ask.' Isabel said as she jumped out off the hamic and walked out the door beside Michelle. She walked up to the nearest crewmember; who was scrubing the deck.

"do you know where I might find mr. Maestas?"

"Aye, In the capt'ns cabin miss."

"Thank you," and to Isabel ,"To the captians cabin we go." Michelle said as they linked arms and skipping. This earned them some strange looks but they had never cared so why start now. In the Captain's cabin Jack finshed his letter with Merrick on the other side of his desk waiting for his oppion to be asked.

**-I would Like to see if the imfamous Sparrow can find the lost Reeves Family Tresure.-**

_" hmm interesting," he thought.__** - Enclosed is a puzzle, the only clue that is known. Decode it and find the map, find the map and find the island, find the island find the tresure. if you accept this, and can actually find the tresure I'll be waiting to give your just reward for finding my family's lost tresure.**_

_** -JOHN REEVES**_

"Well,'Merrick stared after Jack had let him read it over," Old enemy? Sounds like he wants to test you, provoke you, or he really does just want his family's lost tresure; however unlikly that's the true purpose."

" Aye, but the tresure is real,Lets look at this puzzle." He stated as he pulled out another paper, a riddle.

Just then there came a knock.

"I hope ye know I wasn't to be disturbed!" Jack yelled

"Captain I demanded to know what he found!" the voice yelled back.

"Fine ana ,come in," Jack said annoyed

" now I see a letter whats in it?" she calmly said sitting down in the free seat.

"its a challenge ta find the reeves family tresure, but it sounds like a trap to try and kill me. Though he must be lazy since he wants me ta come to him. Also it puzzles me cause I have ne'er even threatned him before, I don't think so anyway, hard ta keep track after a while." As Jack Finshed explaining ther came another knock...

"WHO IS IT NOW?!"Jack yelled fully annoyed.

Outside the door Isabel could be found thinking '_He doesn't sound to happy '_. Though Michelle on the other hand feeling like her usual determined self opened the door and calmly spoke as if he had simply invited them in.

"Well ,I was going to demand you tell us what we are missing out on but seening as we just overheard it." Michelle said as she stood bravely beside the door frame.

"We'll just invite ourselves in," Isabel said to get them past the door as she said this both Isabel and her sat on Jack's bed. As there was no more seats in the cabin left. And as they sat down they heard jack mumble something about '_bloody women,to nosey for their own good' ._This earned him glare's from all three women and Merrick was heard mummbling '_hear, hear' _and this earned him a smack on the back of the head from Michelle. As she thought dryly,' male ego they can't live without it, female's can't live with it'

" ok, now the discrimination of women is over, what can we do to help?' Isabel asked.

"I believe there is a letter to look at , if i may captain?" as Michelle held out her hand for the letter;"Jack you can trust me besides if I do any thing I'm not going anywhere."

" You can trust her Jack and she is more likely to solve it faster than us, no offense," Merrick added. Jack was not happy about it but the logic made sense. He handed the letter over anyway. Besides she called him Captian.They read the letter together and folded it and handed it back.

"trap" said Michelle automaticly

"definetly," Isabel agreed

Michelle continued ," where's the puzzle , I might be able to help with solving it." once again jack handed the extra picece of paper to her grudgingly; Michelle quickly knew a few things about the puzzle, or riddle rather.

"It;'s a riddle, He sounds like quite the dramatic.' Michelle pointed out.

"What's it say?," Isabel asked.

"Hung above is a cross of wrongs, I am long and vast , surrounded by others in contrast, Within you'll find me, From wense we first begun," Michelle recited.

"wow, thats wordy,plus it doesn't rhyme" Isabel observed

" ya, sounds dramatic," Merrick pointed out. While this was going on evey one ,except anamaria and jack had moved to just look at the riddle. No one talked finally Jack had to say something. And Anamaria well she simply was enjoying watching Jack get annoyed.

"since ye've seem to 'ave finshed with me challenge, I'll be need **my** challege back,please ." Jack requested in an thats an order voice,

Michelle simply taking this as male ego, rolled her eyes and said,"fine, whatever, but I'll be back to study it some more later.' AS she handed the riddle back without really looking at his face. Isabel noticed that Jack had a confident Im-in-charge-look on his face.She stopped for fear of being caught linger in on his face to long and settled her gaze into space as if she ment to do that. Jack noticed but didnt mind he liked attenton from females; Though at the moment he needed time alone to try and solve the riddle for him self.

"seein' as you all invited yourselves in with the except of mr. maestas here, Invite youselves out," Jack said in his captians voice again adn he continued," and I Request maestas and his guests to dine in here with me for dinner."

"we'll be here captain," Michelle said dryly. She knew it be better to accept the request. she then walked out the door Isabel followed quickly and stopped to add her own agreement.

"till dinner then."

Merrick got up ,"I think I'll wait to finish this discusion, later at dinner. Better to only have to explain once.TIll dinner capt'n." and he left with that. Now Anamaria had been sitting obsereving the four since she had come in,'_interesting they have already split in to couple's, this is bound to get intersesting'_ she thought to herself as she decied to make her exit.

"Sounds like Gibbs will 'ave a fit learnin' two more trouble makin' women will be here ." and with that she left. Leaving Jack thinking she had been all to quiet for her own good.


	6. Chapter 6

**_chp 6-Dinner and a history-_**

Isabel and Michelle had been sitting in the guest room for some time simply thinking about different things alone. SInce being alone on a pirate ship was more likely only in your mind. FInally when Michelle broke the silnce she spoke one of her many thought aloud.

"You know when you said you wanted adventure I never thought we'd get this." as she said it she said it rather glumly. Isabel hearing this thought she should be happy; what could she possiably be thinking.

"I quote you when I say,'think positive!' we are on our way to the caribbean; not to mention with pirate's!," Isabel said while sitting up beside Michelle

"hahaha, you only like it because you think jack is ,hot you can't lie to me . I saw that look when you first saw him." Michelle stated laughing at Isabel's suprised

face. while Isabel was thinking_,' how obvious am i'._

"that's not the only reason," mummbled Isabel desperatly trying to find another reasonable reason. While Michelle was still chuckling at her softly. she walked to her bag on the desk and pulled out her hair brush and Isabel's hair clip she always had in her bag.

"Don't we have a dinner to prepare for?" They had redone their hair ,Michelle had decied to do a simple half pony tail. Isabel on the other hand had her hair in a updo. Both girls walked to the captians cabin, and as they did Michelle noticed Isabel looked nervous so she began to try and calm her down. She kept saying things like,'breathe," "You'll be fine," or " try and act natuaral". Isabel always had a sarcastic reply ,but this never stop Michelle from saying it. Finally for what seemed like ages they reached the door and walked through it. ANd by doing so they sealed their fate.

Jack and Merrick sat waiting for them ;with the food on four full plates and two extra seats.Michelle and Merrick smiled at each other .She sat next to him and Isabel sat next to jack without looking at him . she was still trying to calm her nerves.

" Welcome , me ladys, dinner is here, meanwhile tell me how two lovely ladys such as ye selves we're found hiding out in a navy cargo hold?," Jack asked

" Well now thats an interesting story," Isabel smiled at the memory as see procced to tell the tale.

"well you see we were just walking down the street to get neccecary things for our stay when we see a poor beger child ask a wealthy man for money."

flash back

"Please sir do you have some money for my family and dog? we're starving and we're not asking for much," a small child holding a puppy in his arms desperstly pleading a tall / ugly wealthy snob. The snob simply laughed loudly and cruelly. then spoke just as cruely as he had laughed at the poor child as if he had done something wrong.

"You think I care about a low class beggar child?" he said as he stared down at the child. THe child was close to tears from fear. Michelle being on the end of the street heard and saw the whole scene. Isabel ,seeing her look before she attackted ,pulled her in the ally. SHe was holding her to prevent her from doing any thing stupid.

'Ohh let me at him,' Michelle whispered loudly.

"wait for the right moment , we'll get him later!, alright!" Isabel pleaded with her. Though she was feeling the same she knew they had to keep a low profile in the day light.

"fine,"Michelle accepted seeing the logic. She stood amd composed her self. Isabel asked for her bag and Michelle gave it to her instantly.She shook it and looked satisfied that it made a lot of clincking noise. Michelle was confused and said so.

"I have a plan, go find the child and tell him to be on this street tommorow afternoon. And make sure he can catch."Isabel as Michelle silently agreed to the plan And went down the street pasing the man and finding the child and doing as Isabel had instructed. Isabel on the other hand walked down the street directly in front of the man.

"Excuse me sir do you mind telling me which bank is the best to keep my savings?" she asked innocently while shaking the noisey bag.

"yes my own Bank, the colons Bank, Tis a pleasure to meet an equal of high society."

" Hmm, I'm sure ,Do you have a wife by any chance?"

"yes, she is over there,Why," he asked

"no reason, good day," Isabel said as she left and saw Michelle could pass as his wife it was a long shot but it just might work.

end flash back

"meanwhile," Isabel contiued , Michelle found the family asked them to be on the street near the bank. Later that day we told the bank Michelle was his wife," Michelle made a discusstied face at this and Isabel laughed her her," and he had miss placed the volt number and needed a copy. So later that night we empited it enough to humble him as Michelle put it, and we waited till the afternoon and tossed the kid a bag and other poor familes in need of it, well on the way out we got caught.' Isabel stated. Michelle letting her take a breath finshed the story.

"We were surrounded on a park bench , we talked about why we were there. Then escaped , Deciding it was time for a vacation, and figured we could catch a ride by navy ship." she finshed.

" Ye didn't keep any!' jack said shocked.

"Actually,I think we save enough for vacation," Michelle said; as both the girls smiled at each other.

"Looks like you haven't changed your tactics since we met."Merrick said smiling

"ah so ue 'ave met before," confirming his thoughts on why he had offered a ride so quickly to them. Isabel meanwhile was thinking Jack was about to ask how they knew each other. And knew this might take a while they had a long history.

"Jack, I think we're going to need drinks for this, What do you have?,"

Jack was about to mumble 'captain,, captian' when he heard drinks he stopped and nearly jumpingout of his seat and yelled.

"RUM!" as he yelled, Both girls jumped suprised at the sudden outburst. He pulled out one for Michelle,one for Isabel , one for Merrick and four for him self. Isabel and Michelle looked at each other and thought 'rum?'

"Umm is that all you have ?' Isabel asked

"yep" Jack Said going in for a sip then had to stop sadly.

"No, tea or something else?" Michelle tried.

"Nope"

Isabel sighed, thenseeing how much Jack had for him self, '_addiction much' _she thought before asking"Have enough Jack?" As she said this and Michelle saw what she ment and Raised her eyebrow.

" Course ,not love This is only me first round." He answered AS he and Isabel went in to a agruement about being addicted to alcohaul. Which of course he ignored. And she didn't stop till she was sure he wouldn't listen. Defeated she stopped

" You might Want to watch out after his Second round he is more drunk then normal." Merrick whispered to Michelle ignoring the fight going on across the table

" I wonder, Isabel as you can hear she not big on to much Alcohaul," AS she nods her head in her direction,' But She might be able to best Jack ,Once I remember she was so drunk-," Michelle was whispering back when Isabel heard.

"Michelle! I was not! I Was Perfectly Fine!"Isabel argued

"Sounds like Jack Lets' See who falls asleep first,"Merrick said laughing

"Or who falls flat on their face first," Michelle replied laughing loudly. Isabel being her stubborn Self was not going to take this laying down she was going to prove herself.

"I was fine ,And I will Prove I will be fine,!Jack I would like however many You are having!" She stubbornly stated. Jack WAsn't about to argue with her so he gave her three more. He was thinking_,' And this is the same person ,who has a problem with an alcohaul addiction. thats confusing'_

Needless to say two hours and 2 1/2 bottles of rum later,Michelle ,Who had only half her bottle,Was waiting for Isabel to stop herself, but seeing as Jack still hadn't stopped that wasn't happening any time soon. The reason that she had only half her bottle was she could not stop laughing at the stupidest things.Must be getting late.The first trouble was seeing as Isabel was drunk (again) she was three times worse.The second trouble for Michelle was she couldn't stop laughing.

"Jack , you have nice eyes," Isabel said intoxicted as she tried to stand, "Woo better go,' and walk,then triped and fell on jack's lap. "hmm you smell nice ," she contiuned as she laid her head on his shoulder and snugled up to him.

All jack thought of this while it was going on was_,'this is interesting.' Isabel _ suddenly looked at Michelle and Merrick said her thoughts aloud as most drunk people do. While they were trying to hold in their laugher.

"YOu two should kiss already.' As soon as the words left her mouth, Michelle stopped laughing and blushed deep red. And Merrick was left speechless. There was almost silence, Except jack Chuckling at Michelle and Merrick _,' I saw that coming '_he thought. Once Michelle had gotten over that she decied it was time to try and get going.

"Ahem,I think its time to leave." she said as she tried to pry Isabel off jack. Isabel apparently was asleep because she didn't move an inch,"No use ,Jack." Michelle poked him, but he wouldn't move ethier. Merrick thought he'd give it a try.

"Jack I know you can't handle too much rum-" He was cut off as he hoped he would.

"Yes I can!," Jack replied awake and alert; he hear Isabel wake up slightly and softly said," sorry love.'Michelle laughed quietly at him. SHe always remember that as the moment Jack began to become interested in Isabel.

"Then please be a gentleman and walk her to her bed," Jack tried to walk to his bed," Not your bed sparrow her's,"Michelle said standing one hand on hip and toe taping the ground,her best mother pose.

'Fine,Bloody poor sport," Jack mubled as he walked out the door she had just opened for him. But Before she could start to walk out after him.

"Clinck,' the sound of many bottles being held together, as she turned around to see Merrick try and hold all the bottles and dishes together. Michelle walked over to him.

"Need help?" she asked; fully intening to help.

"no," Merrick said quickly as he had almost droped another dish.

"of course not," Michelle said smiling as she took some of the dishes and bottles from him. He mumbled a thank you. Then held the door open for her trying to regain his I-can-do-anything act.

"Thank you, Don't drop anything," Michelle said while walking out onto the deck and toward the galley.she heard Merrick close the door and catch up with her.

"Wait, opps its goingto fall, ..just kidding,' he said quickly making Michelle turn and try and help with nonexistant falling dish. Michelle relized this and laughed at her self for being gulialble. Then both at the same time thought this was the perfect time to try and talk to each other what had been burning in their minds.they spoke at the same time.

"did you-"

"how did-"

"umm you first,"Michelle started.

"no you,' he argued politly

"no, you first."

"no, you I insest!"

"Just say it!"

"I forgot, You say it!'

"I can't'

"why!"

"i forgot too!" they looked at each other and laughed. They talked about old times and other random subjects and as they did this they not only put away and cleaned the dishes. Merrick walked her to the guest cabin; and before she opened the door she decied to tell him.

'I missed you,Merrick,"she said finally speaking her mind.

'Me too, night m'lady," Merrick said bowing to her and looking up to see her smiling and curtising.

"good night good gentleman,"as she walked in to the room only stopping to look back before she closed the door. She watched him walk away humming a tune. She looked and found Isabel smiling in her bed, and went to sleep.

Isabel was woken up slightly by a yell which she didn't understand, then she felt the warm body lift her so she wraped her arms around the warm body's neck. she felt she was being moved. Whom ever was Holding her stopped and she heard mumbling, Then more movement and then cold air hit her .She snugled closer to warmth and A door being opened. then she could feel whoever was holding her was trying to lay her down.

"no,comfy."she whinned quietly.

"As nice as this a postition as this is; ye have to let go love."the warm body insisted.

"comfy," she continued to whine. Jack knowing he was getting no where; layed down,but this time he layed down with her and quickly slid out of her arms.Then pulled up the sheets. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"night love," he finshed and kissed her on the check and left. Isabel now able to let her self smile, once the door was closed. SHe only heard the door open once more and then drifted of to sleep dreaming about who had kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_chp 7-Clue's and Suprising feeling's-_**

Both girls awoke with happy feelings; They told their seperate tales to one another. Michelle told Isabel about her story; as well as Isabels intoxicted behavior she saw. Isabel told her all she could about what happened, dispite the headache she was dealing with at the time. She told her how she was kissed and didn't know who had carried her to bed.

"Well who?," she asked impatiently while Michelle knowingly smiled.

"Oh,I'm not to sure," She replied purposely provoking her.

"Come on Michelle!,"I know you know, so let me know so I can Know, I really want to know !,"

"That would have made absolutely no sense to any one elses I'm sure."

"Who,?" Isabel was desperately fighing her curiousity last night and couldn't wait much longer before she attacked.

"hmm,...," she spoke slowly as she taped her temple," chocolate brown eyes, Kohl look, I wonder who that could be?" she said all this while she watched Isabel's eyes light up.

"Jack!?, Your serious, your not joking are you?"

"No!", Michelle said with mock hurt," of course not." as she walked out the door of the cabin, and started to move around the deck. She waited as Isabel nearly ran into her.

"Your serious,right?" Isabel whispered with astonishment and Joy. Though she wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

"Yes, I,m sure, Just seeing how much you like him?," Michelle whispered so only she could hear her voice. Isabel thought_' well if thats the way shes going to do it, I might as well,'_

_"_hey look Merrick coming this way, looks like he wants to tell you something," she falsely pointed out to her. She tried to hold her laughted, While she looked around and slowly relized what had happened.

"Where?!, wait I don't see him.., Hey that was a trick.'

"I know I was just seeing how much you liked him,' Isabel using her words against her. Michelle smiled at the plan to get back at her, Laughing at her self being so guliable.

"Fair is fair, I supose. Hey want some breakfast?"

"ya I do," Isabel agreed.

"How about I race ya to the galley?," Michelle suggested as she walked to their door and got into a runners stance.

"Sure," Isabel agreed while she Joined her, before she could say 'go,' Michelle was already off.

"Hey ,Thats cheating!," As she caught up They both ran as fast as they could. Michelle was about to get the lead, when Isabel skipped ahead of her stealing her lead.

"and I thought you were fast,' Isabel said to her in her cocky way.

"Oh no you don't ," Michelle muttered to her self as she almost caught up with her

"Hey, Watch the steps!," Michelle said simpley trying to get her to stop so she could win, but she relized she really was about to fall. Before she could try and stop her she had barreled into her.  
"Huh?!" is all Isabel could say before they were tummbling down the steps of the galley with Michelle tangled up with her. Soon they landed on their backs on the galley floor.

"Oww,That hurt," Isabel said as soon as she had the air come back to her lungs;she had her legs apart. _'good thing I had pants,' _She was beside Michelle who had her legs tucked under her as if she had planned it that way. Michelle thinking how glad she was she had shorts on.

"I concere," Michelle replied in her usaual way with a big word. In Just as much pain from the fall. THey girls stopped and relized the whole crew ,Including the men they didn't want to embaress them selves in front of, saw the whole scene and were heartly laughing at them. They blushed ,and were about to get up when they saw said men lending them a hand. Jack was helping Isabel up openly laughing at the previous scene. Merrick was helping Michelle up smiling trying to hold his Laughter. Once the girls were helped up they could'nt stop themselves, they had to look at each other and laugh along with them .They they bowed, Earning them claps from the whole crew for simpley taking the whole thing so well. They walked over to the table with Anamaria,An older man,jack And Merrick.

"Well,well if it isn't the newest trouble-makin' females and the Lady RobinHoods to boot!?" the Older man good naturedly stated. The girls thought _,'looks harmless enough,' _

"And who might you be?"Michelle asked.

"Joshmee Gibbs, At your service,good to meet Jacks latest latest damsels in destress," the girls glared with equal hatered of being called damsels in distress," umm.. no I ment guests." he quickly corrected and the glares changed into a satified expressions.

"Pleasure,"

"nice to meet you," as they shook hands and ate breakfast, mid way through Michelle decied it was the right time to see if she could really solve the riddle.And she wanted to get started she couldnt back down on the challenge.Dispite the fact it wasn't her's

"Jack I was wondering ,how is the Riddle going?"Michelle asked.

"Fine," keeping his eyes down cast ,knowing he hadn't touched it, and had no clue as to what it said. After all he had to keep his pride in tacticed. Michelle seeing as he had not moved it most likely decied it was about time she got to look at it.

"uhhuh,well that being the case,I figure Its a church were after,That his family started in, Now if you'd let me look at it I might be able to find out where we are headed," Michelle said confidently, and slowly. She hoped they'd all be surpised at how quickly she figured that much out when jack had had it and found nothing.And look at him like,' why don't you give it to her?'. the only people who hadn't were Merrick and Isabel who knew she'd proably show off a bit. Also Jack who was fighting his pride and the looks he was getting from Ana and Gibbs.

Well i would have figured tha' out sooner or later,"fine! after I finsh me breakfast though,"Jack said trying to gain some control in the situation. Michelle wanted to say some thing like,' why thank you jack for being able to hold your pride long enough to let me outsmart you,' but she figured his pride had had enough for the day. She saw he had more of an ego than necessary for a guy.

"Now Jack's ego has been deflated,Can we get a tour of the Pearl?" Isabel asked excitiedly. Jack found he was interested not only because he though she was a beautiful woman, but he really wanted understand her odd ways;this puzzled him but he simply ignored it. He took up the job.

"since I be her capt'n I'll be the one givin' the tour.' jack annouced. Isabel smiled at the thought of being able to spend time with this rugged pirate. Jack saw this and smiled smugly at her. Isabel looked up in time to see his smug smile and felt all flustered. Michelle now amused at the scene thought of an idea that she knew Isabel would not like. But in her mind logicly it made sense to her_,'so why not?'_

"Capt'n,since your done do you mind of I excuse myself to look at the riddle now, the more time I get the quicker i will be able to find out our destination.'Isabel knew what she was doing and was sending her a look that said_,' you wouldn't dare'. _Michelle looked back to send her a look that meant _,' unfortuanely i already did' _ Isabel was thinking in her mind this always happened, well she decied to return the favor to her best mate. **_The writer thinks,'why aren't they so kind and loving to one another,'_**

"Jack, I'm sure two minds are better than one . so why don't you send the another smart person down with her to help her find out were we are going faster; I'm sure the help will be much apperecated. In fact I think SInce she will be missing the tour Merrick can take her on it later," Isabel threw back sounding polite to any other person listening. All Michelle did was rolled her eyes, _' of course she'd do that , i was just trying to help,' _then gave her a look that said thank you, without holding back any sarcasim. Isabel replied by smiling and throwing her a look that could only mean _'your welcome,'. _Michelle knew they were getting strange looks, gave in and thought,'_ fair is fair' _Jack seeing the two females fight decied to not be bothered to interviene.

"That's all settled then,Isabel your tour awaits ye m'lady." he said bowing and offering to take her hand.," Maestas take Michelle to my cabin to solve the clue. Don't mess it up ,much."Jack said seeing their attraction he saw long ago. and he thought_,'hope he doesn't turn out like Will his a good pirate, a good man.' _He tossed him the keys.

Isabel exhauled trying to calm her nerves though in her mind she was still panicing.She took his hand and off they went. Jack showed her every part of his ship, and every story that went with every room. She smiled at how in love he was was his ship,She didn't say much except to laugh or make comment. She enjoyed the long speeches, unlike the usual short attention span she actuatly could listen to him and not drift. She loved the smoothness of his voice. Once they had reached the guest room She wanted to ask a question that had been bothering Michelle for a while more than likely.

"Ah, the guest room, there was one guest-,"jack started went Isabel stopped him before he got to into his story that she could not stop him.

"Jack, before you start,I want to know how Merrick found his way onto your crew?," she asked seeing her best mate worrying the day they came onboard, had worried her. If he really was the best match for her. She was just lookin' out for her.

" That's Captian love, And why would you want to know?" Jack pressed he had an idea.

" Why do i have to tell you?!, Just answer the question will you," Isabel replied as she threw her hands up. And sat down on the Hamic.

"well love, That was a while ago ,I don't know if I remember the story, a kiss might help me,"jack said as he walk up in front of her. Isabel thought'_hes being so darn difficult, mad as I feel I still need that information for her' _she composed her self as best she could.

"Jack your stupid ego!," she signed with that out of her system, she smiled. All Jack thought was ,_'she a confusing mad woman!'_ ,"Ok I'll agree, on my terms just one kiss, you close your eyes,then you have to tell me how Merrick ended up on the pearl, savy?"Isabel confidently said

"savy,"Jack Agreed thinking he had won. they shook and he leaned in for the kiss. Isabel went in for the kiss then kissed him on the cheek. Leaving Jack with the most childishly disipointed and suprised look; She could no longer hold in her laughter. ANd in doing so she fell to the floor.

"Thats not funny love, nor is it fair," Jack said while she rolled on the floor, "ok you can stop now love."

" It ..was too.. funny..,and ..fair," she said between gasps. Then she composed her self and sat up on the floor, not bothering to hold back her smile"If you rethink the agreement Sparrow, You never said where." Jack trying to find the nonexsiant loop he gave up so he went to plan b. He picked Isabel up and threw her over his sholder."hey put me down, what are you doing !?" he dropped he none to softly on the bed. "oww that hurt.WHy'd you have to do that?!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm none to lightly. He had ruined her good mood.

"Oww ye hit hard, Don't do that !" Jack loudly exclaimed," and I did it cuz ye didn't leave me a loop hole,Now do you want the information or not.' He said rubbing his arm.

"your such a baby ,I didn't hit you that hard! and yes I would like the information," annoyed as she was she never ment to hit that hard it just happened that way."Well,I was fightin off a huge crowd of guards,I almost escaped when I got caught in an ally. being the kind gentlemen they are they dropped me in jail. AN old friend of mine, Will turner, got word and sent the boy to break me out. He said he wished he could have been there but you see he had a babe to atend to. Anyway he asked to be a part of me crew and here he is.He wants to be captain some day; SO when are you going to tell his bonney lass?" he said hoping he had suprised her.

Isabel on the other hand was not suprised at all she thought that their attraction was obivous to all.

she looked away from Jack ,"I will later, I know they like each other. I'm worried he will break her heart again is all," she saw Jack had a suprised face," What you didn't know they had a long history ?"

"it's jus I never understood how ye could be attached ta one person so long, the sea I understand. Any way how about ye any interestin' relationships?" he asked while he sat down on the hamic beside her and leaned against the wall.

she blushed every so slightly ," no just interesting past storys,"

"how interesting?" Jack asked suggestivly

"Jack!, stopp being nosey!," she yelled. As the door opened and a rushed Merrick came in," she found where we have to look for the map, come quick."

-dont' mess it up,much?" Michelle ignored Jacks tease," come on Merrick ,I want to get a head start on that riddle," as she walked out the galley and toward the captains quarters with Merrick beside her.

"you know you shouldn't do that too often,"Merrick said as he unlocked the door and opened it for her. Michelle found the riddle which hadn't moved from its spot since last night shacking her head she responed.

" I know ,but it was to tempting, besides I needed to study this so we can find out where it is excatly we are looking for." she said as she took a seat. And while Merrick moved a chair around to sit next to her. She studied Jacks cabin; Desk filled with maps ,A bookself ,An unmade bed, and a widow looking out to the horizon.

"Chaotic organization, at least it doesn't resemble her closet," she said to herself,

"who's closet?" Merrick asked looking up at her.

"oh Isabel's, ANd I can tell you he definetly is interested in her. I may not have known Jack long but, I can tell you that among other obivous things Just by having dinner last night."Michelle said looking at the clue.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, how long he looks in her direction, and various actions," Michelle now in deep thought in reading the clue over and over left a silence in the room. Merrick loked at her and thought,' she looks beautiful when shes thinkin',' then was broken out of thought when Michelle asked him a question

"huh?"he said stupidly, making Michelle laugh laughly.

" I asked where are we headed now?"

Oh, Tourtuga, we should reach port tonight.'

'know of any book shops in the pirate port," she was thinking how much she would be a bit nervous to enter the known pirate port; she'd heard many things about it and none to good for women.

"Jack will know all the shops, in fact most pirates like him self started out in tortuga, he knows many people-",Michelle wasn't listening to him she was to busy trying to figure out the connection that she felt tugging at her mind. then the connection clicked.

" thats it! Merrick you said most pirate started out in tortuga,right?," he noded not really understanding ,"hung is above a cross of wrongs is a church, from where we first begun must be tortuga , its a guess with the rest. But At least i know where to find it! quick get Jack and Isabel!" Michelle said rather fast and excitedly. Merrick now understanding enough to know they had a chance at the tresure got them.

once Jack and Isabel had been rushed the room Michelle quickly reasoned her theory. Jack of course not understanding had to have Isabel explain Michelle speak. the excitment grow around the room;Isabel was the first to brake the silence. She usauly did this.

"so, when do we reach tortuga?"

"by this evenin'," Jack answered.

"so we still have time, come on Michelle!," Isabel said as she pulled a confused Michelle out of the room; leaving a bewildered Jack and Merrick. Isabel pulled her in the guest cabin, and gave Michelle and herself their sword. Once she had tossed the sword Michelle saw where this was going, and groaned. Isabel always beat her when she 'practiced with her' and it wasn't much fun to be beaten every time. Isabel having heard this she responded.

"hey, you need practice ,missy; you can't always kick your way out ."

"why, I perfer kicking!"Michelle whinned, trying to find any way out of this possible.

"You need as much practice as you can get. we're going to Tortuga for crying out loud!" she said as Michelle mumbled a ,'fine' and she changed into pants. Michelle thought_,' well what fun, I get to lose again most likely with the whole crew watching,' _ She started to swing her sword in a somewhat graceful manner_.'hey mabye I have a chance' _then she promptly hit her self in the head with the flat egde of the sword_.,'so much for hope'_

"oww, grr, stupid sword," she grumbled as Isabel laughed at her as they walked out onto the deck. Michelle thought she knew the drill far to well for her own good. they started backs facing each other then walked three paces, turned and began the fight.

clash, parry, parry, block, parry parry. AS all this was going on Jack and Merrick came to see what the commotion was about. They tried to stop the girls; they thought they'd gotten in a fight or something.

"what in blazes are ye doin?!" Jack said as he was fighting Isabel for her sword, Isabel wouldn't give up her sword unless she had to.And at the moment she was tackling Jack.

"ISABEL! stop attacking the poor man!"Michelle yelled. As Merrick tried to grab her sword from behind, and he got a blow to his gut with her elbow she was about to appoligize when she saw Isabel still tackling Jack, then a loyal crew member tried to help Jack thinking she was trying to kill him ANd not get her sword back. He hit her in the head with his sword . She fell to the ground uncounsious Jack then punch the crewmember . he fell on top of another crewmember who wasn't having a good day.After that it was all out chaos, every member was fighting someone who they thought hurt them. Isabel woke up Jack was beside her.

" ah me hellcat has woken up, at last, now what in blazes were ye doing?!" said Jack as he watched as his whole crew had gone into a all out fight.

" Michelle and I were practicing you idiot!," she sighed , Isabel took in her surrondings.

"why is everyone fighting?" she asked like it was the most reasonable question in the world. As she Jack helped her up and he looked at her with astonishment and shook his head.

' why'd ye nearly choked me!?" he shouted indecently.

" you took my sword!,' Isabel yelled back.While they argued as too who had the right to as each saw it 'attack' each other. Michelle helped Merrick up from her elbowing him in his gut.

"so sorry, we were practicing because I never make much use of my sword and Isabel complains." Suddenly some one yelled,"Land HO!" only Michelle and Merrick heard Isabel and Jack were still arguing. She looked at Merrick as if to' say so are you telling them?' he shook his head.

" no way , am I steping in to that storm.'

"fine," she said as she impatiently tapped both of them.

"WHAT!" ,they both yelled with anger. Michelle,thought_,' I may never be able to hear again.'_

" oww, sorry to interupt your arguing, but tortuga is approaching." she said as she rubbed her ears. Jack walked to the hull and shouted," Get back to work ye magy cads!" Everyone stopped and went back to work. He walked back to the group.and requested the three in his cabin.

"ye have caused enough trouble, yer cutlass practice

stops, just ta keep yer pretty selves outta trouble, Maestas and I will stay with ye the entire time in Tortuga. Well get there in a half an hour."

"Michelle needs to learn sometime! She can't kick all the time! Plus.. How was I supposed to know your crew would start a riot?!"Isabel said to jack, temper rising.

"She can learn from proper professional, later." Jack said tempting his fate. At this point Michelle realized that this would lead to nothing good, when Isabel's

temper flared, nothing could stop her fury…But she could try.

"Isabel... Why don't we-"

"No... No Michelle… He got himself into this fire, he can get him self out." Isabel said with a twisted smile. "How 'bout a duel, jack. Me and you. Right now."

"Ye sure 'bout that lass?"

"Never been so sure in my life" Isabel agreed as she walked out of the door, "after you, dear captain."


	8. Chapter 8

**_chp 8-the duel-_**

Off to the side, Michelle could be heard, "oh no." as she rested her head in her hands.

"Does she know what she is getting into?" Merrick asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Its jack I'm worried about." Michelle said seriously.

Isabel started to explain the rules of engagement when jack cut her off.

"Lass, I know the rules, lest' jus' get this over with." He stated, backs together, walked three paces, turned and began.

Clash, parry, block, clash, block, There swords banged away for at least ten minutes with out stopping. Jack thought he had her cornered; she started to panic, not to mention she was getting tired.

"Give up?"

"Never" Isabel said as she slipped through his defenses. He swung his sword at her, she ducked and tripped him. She took the opportunity, stepped on his

sword and pointed her own at him.

"I went easy on you." Jack said, fighting for his dignity,

"That's low Jack, even for you"

Michelle smiled. She had used her move. Gibbs being shocked at the scene took a while to speak.

"ah,..Cap'n we're in port." Jack hearing his name, said,

"Love. Once doesn't mean a thing. As I said, I went easy on ye," Isabel lifted her foot and helped him up. She rolled

her eyes at his excruciatingly large ego.

Michelle walked up to Isabel and they did a very…odd…

victory dance to their cabin. They walked in and burst out laughing. Jack ignored the girls and walked up to

the hull. He noticed his entire crew looking at him.

"If ye mention this ta anyone, I will have ye thrown overboard. Ye will say that ye had gotten yer bruises

from a victorious raid. Ye 'ave the night off. Maesteas, yer ta come with me."

Jack walked with Merrick to the girls' cabin. He lingered on the door way. HE heard…giggling. HE sighed and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "come in!"

and he entered the room.

**_-Tortuga-_**

Jack entered with a scowl on his face. No doubt they were laughing because of his… loss. They tried to stifle there laughter. Jack and Merrick exchanges looks

of exasperation. Michelle and Isabel eventually calmed down and looked up at the men.

"We have docked at Tortuga. Would ye like ta come with us?" Said Jack.

"Well, I think you already expect us to come... you have a guard for the each of us..."Michelle said, observing them.

"Unless you two always travel together." Isabel smirked.

Jack mouthed something, but no words came out. Then said testily,

"DO ye want ta come, or not?"

"Course" Michelle and Isabel said together smiling at the fact that they are getting under his skin. They go up and walked over to the guys. Merrick leaned over to Jack.

"You could be a bit nicer to them... They respond better." Jack growled at him, and they walked out into open air. Michelle and Isabel link arms. For two reasons. One, it fun, and two, safety in numbers. Jack and Merrick looked over, shook there heads and couldn't help but smile.

"Where is everyone?"Isabel asked on the boarding plank, waiting for them.

"Gave 'em the nigh' off." Jack said, a little more calmly.

They continued down to the dirty street. They stopped rather abruptly. That town was gross… They looked at

each other horrified, then waited for the guys for extra security. Jack and Merrick chuckled.

"We wondered how long it would take you two." Merrick said walking next to Michelle. Jack just strode past. Isabel looked questioningly at Merrick and Michelle.

Merrick whispered, slightly smiling,

"He's just mad 'cause you crushed him at his own battle."

They walked for a bit, Isabel feeling vulnerable, went between Michelle and Merrick this slightly annoying them. They heard faint drunken singing coming from an

ally not too far away. Then silence. Michelle and Isabel. began to feel more and more uneasy with every step they took toward that ally. They passed the ally,

and thinking they were out of the water, they let out a sigh of relief. But suddenly they felt there heads jerk backwards, and were pulled into the ally rather fast, for a couple of drunken pirates.

Merrick watched horrified as both women were pulled into the ally. Jack was still fuming, so he was ahead. I

didn't want to alert them of our presents, so I ran up to jack as quickly as I could.

What are ye doing?" Jack said confused as I explained and pointed into the ally. With our swords ready, I hoped they'd make a lot of noise. Luckily he heard an ear piercing scream, and the sound of two men in pain. I followed on one side or the ally, and jack on the other. We saw the two men lunge at the women, I immediately hit the nearest with the hilt of my sword. I heard Jack do this in his flashy fashion.

"Hey ye slimy git." He knocked him out into unconsciousness.

Mich felt her head being jerked backwards, and pulled to the ally. We, Isabel and I were fighting desperately against our captors. I managed to free my hand and grabbed my small knife. I felt the knife cut through skin, and my captor let me go. I heard him groan in pain. I knew I had cut him, but I

didn't know where. Until I saw his face for a short second in the dim lantern light. What I saw was a grey eyed creep evil face looking back at me with a newly scared face. I heard Isabel give off her famed horror scream. I heard the second man, yell in agony. What Isabel did, I don't know. I waited for the men to lunge at us again. I still had my knife in my hand, and I quickly exchanged it for my gun. I waited to see if Isabel would say anything, seeing as she did not, I was forced to say it:

"Tell us who you are, and what you want!" Michelle said forcefully. A familiar voice made the girls jump.

"Yer in Tortuga, love, there's only one thing they could have wanted." The voice said, now being recognized as Jack's.

"Are you alright?" Merrick says, more to Michelle than to Isabel.

Michelle replied," just-just get me outta this terrifying alley."she says, running to Merrick. Isabel wanted to be with Jack, for some unknown

reason. She ignored the urge and ran out beside Michelle, who was beside Merrick. Jack came out last feeling extremely guilty. Hopefully he will be able to show this without losing more of his dignity. This time he walked next to Isabel.

"After yer little endeavor, how 'bout a nice bottle o' rum?"

"So your talking to me again, are you?" Isabel asked slightly hurt.

"Look I'm sorry love, it's just that it's not everyday someone beats Capt'n Jack Sparrow." He said with a slight smile.

"Well, if that's your version of an apology, I accept." Isabel says looking at Jack. Merrick and Michelle in the background together said,

"Awwwwww!" Isabel blushed as jack yelled,

"Oh shut it!" Michelle chuckled. They walked down the dirty cobble stoned path, with the two couples slowly drifting away from each other. Michelle and Merrick went to find a bookstore (If they even had one) . Isabel and Jack went to find his favorite bar. Both two occupied with their romances to notice them splitting up.

-Ten minutes later-

"-So I strapped three sea turtles-" Isabel listen before stopping him, and telling him in her own way that she had heard the story before.

"On your feet, and made a raft," she laughed. "I know Jack, your stories have gotten around." I looked at jack and saw that he looked deflated. I changed the subject, trying to make him feel better.

"So…how long are you planning on keeping me and Michelle?"

"As long as I be need'n ye." He said, smirking slightly.

"Meaning the riddle? " I asked hoping to not hear the answer I was thinking of.

"And other reasons…" Jack said suggestively.

"Jack!!" I said in a scandalized voice, smacking him on the arm that was slowly inching towards my waist.

"What?!" he asked innocently, rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes. Seeing the upcoming bar I said,

"Is that the bar you were talking about?"

"Aye, the "Jolly Roger". Best bar there is." He replied, still trying to put his arm around my waist. I sighed, and just let him. I was fighting a losing

battle, so I thought, 'why not?' Jack smiled at his victory, and led me into the "Jolly Roger".

I, Michelle, was perfectly comfy with Merricks arm around my shoulders, just simply walking around in the moonlight.

"So, what did you do after I left port Royale?" Michelle asked thinking, 'this is too perfect, something is bound to go wrong'.

"Well I stayed a blacksmith apprentice, then Will,you remember Will turner," she nodded,"He sent me to help an old friend out of jail."

"that would be Jack," Michelle commented with understanding.

"yep, once I found out he was a pirate, I asked to join his crew."he said as they passed the whore house, and saw a figure walking towards them. Merrick

thought,'uh oh'

Michelle saw the figure relized it was mostly likely a whore looking for pay. As she thought,'not on my watch'

she pulled her gun and watch to see if she was going to need it.

"hey,"she batting her eye lashes,"back for more?"she said seductively. Michelle's rarely shown temper ignited.

"back off!,whore, find someone else for your pay." She said pointing her gun and cocking it. The whore scampered off in a huff. After she had walked away,

Michelle pushed his arm off and walked away in anger. She went to find Isabel. Merrick followed her in embarrassment. He finally caught up to her and pulled

her arm toward him. She stopped.

"what!,"she said as she tried to hold the hurt feelings and reason them.

"I sorry I gotta… a little to drunk and-" Merrick said as Michelle stopped him from speaking. Then she sighed.

"I unfortuanely, understand how the lonely act, your forgiven for now. Now ,where could I find Jack and Isabel so we can get that map?"

"In the "Jolly Roger", its his favorite bar;its not to far away," he said while pondering her words. He again placed his arm around her shoulder.

Michelle happily comfortable, walked in to the bar, and gasps in surprise as she saw Jack and Isabel sitting in the booth by the wall. Jack was leaning

into Isabel, Michelle saw that Isabel froze.

"Oy!, Jack you can't be making a move on my best mate!"Michelle barked at Him. Both jumped back in surprise. He grumbled," bloody poor sport," Isabel

blushed and tried to find any where else to look except Jack she found at interesting site. Isabel saw where Merrick's arm was placed a little too comfortably on Michelle's shoulder. She stared at it, and got up slowly… and she walked towards him . She stood there and poked his arm.

"so…, why is your arm.. Around Michelle? "Isabel whispered so only Merrick could hear her. Merrick not knowing what to say, pick the first think that came to mind.

"I like it their," he mumbled to himself," make it easier to guard her from drunks in alleys." As Michelle and Merrick took the other side of the booth.

"sure," Isabel thought to herself," Don't get your arm to comfy, m'dear. You'll have no reason for your arm being their when we are back on the pearl."

Michelle mumbled," I like it their though." And in a louder voice,"Don't we need to find that map?," she asked trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"ye sure are a focused lass aren't ya," Jack said to her with sarcasm. michelle glared at him; Isabel laughed.

"don't' be a hypocrite," Michelle bit back," Do you or don't you know the location of the church ?" she asked.

"ya I might know of a place in the quiet part of town," Jack said examining his finger nails. Michelle rolled her eyes at his apparent withholding of the

knowledge. Michelle got up and stood waiting for him to lead the way, guess he had to be asked.' Annoying bugger'

'please Jack, lead the way," she tried to say in the most politely as possible. Jack slowly got up and Isabel and Merrick followed suite. They followed Jack

down many streets and alleys. This didn't sit well with the women, so the men stayed close. They finally found a church with a cross hung above; just as the

riddle had said. Isabel looked at the old broken down shack she saw and thought, 'well that didn't last long,'. They all got out a weapon. Isabel, Merrick,

and Jack got out their swords. Michelle got out her gun,they all looked at her weird

"what I prefer it, sheesh no variety with pirates; I swear." She said as they all went inside to find many paintings surrounding the walls. Jack began knocking

on the walls and pictures.

"long and vast surrounded by others in contrast…"Michelle thought aloud," has to be a painting, unless anyone else sees something else with that description." As she looks around, while everyone is knocking on walls and pictures for hallow sounds.

"I'm not finding anything over here," Merrick says voicing his progress.

"nor here, lass," says jack. Michelle looks at Isabel and she shakes her head.

"not so cocky now are we?" Jack threw at her.

" Jack shut up ,and let me think," as she looked off in to space drawing a blank, 'what else is here?' Then she saw candles in the corner, 'maybe' she hoped

inwardly. The others just looked at each other as they watch her look at a long five candle holder.

Michelle saw two on each side, it is surrounded. It is long, and the candle is big for a normal candle. So, they all watched as she slide the candle out of the

holder; and slammed it to the ground hard.

" why would it be in a candle?"Isabel asked as she slamed it down hard for a second time.

" I'll explain after I get this blasted thing broken," the candle had finally broken and inside was paper inside.

"Yes ,ha see I know what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Michelle in victory. Then yawned," I think we should go back to the pearl, I could use some sleep."She said as she held on to the paper.

"I agree, hey lets celebrate, tomorrow we should shop for dresses," Isabel suggested as they walked out of

the church and down the street. Then , Isabel walked up to jack and asked,

"Hey… what do you think the map leads to?"

"Honestly love, I don't know. But I am itching ta find out." They walked together to the pearl. Behind were Michelle and Merrick, whispering like a newly wed

couple. Isabel looked behind and whispered to Jack,

"I think we should embarrass them some more… It's just so much fun."

"I like the way ye think."

The pranking two on the way had disscused their plan of action and decied , they were going to use an idea invalving a rope, good timing, and falling. Else where though another plan of other sorts was being formed,on an island not to far away.

"knock, knock'

" Come in," A blonde green eyed, Captain Reeves responded, As a tall musclar crewmember walked in.

" sir, our men, had a run in with sparrow in Tortuga,' the crewmember said hurriedly

"ah, so he's on his way, then, quicker than i expected," he said as he looked out his window.

" captain, Thomas, one of the men wants a word with ye,"

"bring him in , I have'nt all day sent him in! you scaberus dog!" An angery grey eyed, black haired monster came in, with a freshly made scar across his face. lets say he looked about ready to kill.

" I want my revenge on that wench!'

' it is not my concern, in your own fallings.' said the captain showing his educated side, of course this is when he wasn't yelling at some one.

" it is actually, Sparrow and another of his crew protected the two women,they might prove useful. he protected them." the captain didnt like the fact one of his own just contradiced him.

"How do you know they weren't whores looking for pay? hmm?"

"I watched as the four went in to find the map together, " seeing he had annoyed him, he tried to explain in a less annying manner

"interestin', long pause,"I give you permission to do as you please, as long as it get me Sparrow on a silver plater.'


	9. Chapter 9

**_chp 9-plans in action-_**

After Isabel had explianed her idea to Jack when he commented ,"i'd ne'er pull it off all by me oneies, did I mention I happen ta like the way ye think."

A few mintues later, Jack and Isabel could be found sitting on oppisite ends of the enterence of the pearl holding a rope across it, waiting for their pray. By the time Michelle and Merrick had gotten half way to the plank.

Isabel whispered ,"three," as she heard a thud, thinking she knew exactly what happened. she started laughing hystericly. Jack on the other hand was watching in amusment as he had actually seen how they had landed. on top of each other _,'take the oppurtune moment_.' he urged in his head. Merrick knew this was the prefect time, unforutanetly, he watched as Michelle crawled away and run to her cabin. Michelle who had indeed paniced heard Isabel's hystericlay laughter, Slamed her door Without a word. Merrick got up and wonder _,'who's bright idea was that_?' Isabel who had just heard the door slam, got up from her rolling, confussed.

"wait ,what just happened?" she asked

"yer mate jus' paniced, from her near kiss expirience."

"wait what, what happend?' Isabel asked, then Jack explianed. she was feeling a bit guilty it was after all her idea.But how was she to know this would happen. She thought_,'what have I done?' _as she watched Merrick walk to his cabin ,' _so much for that.' _Jack saw she worried.

"she'll come around, me bonney lass. no worrys.' in some odd ways his smooth voice clamed her, but as she walked toward the cabin and heard the sounds of crying she had no idea how not to worry. She'd never learn'd to comfort people this was her best mate she had to at least apoligize. She walked in and sat next to her friend and tried to cheer her up.

" guess what?"

Michelle lifted her head from the ball she had curled her self in and looked at her friend, _'Iam crying and she asks guess what, she really needs to work on her comforting skills.' _yet she answered anyway,"what?" as she tried to stop the water works leaking out of her eyes, tring to make this a bit less akward then it already was.

"I ...um," Isabel paused and looked, opened her mouth then nothing,"yo ho a pirate's life for me," she sang loudly and danced oddly as she sang the whole song Michelle could not help but laugh at her.

"stop before you wake up the dead from your singing," Michelle replied laughing, she thought even drunken pirates would wake up from that . Then with a simple look Isabel apoligized, she knew Michelle had forgiven her when she started to confide in her

" I paniced, i think I've been afraid all this time. I can't explian really, i just paniced. I;m 24 and I;m afraid of a kiss how sad is that," she said as she laided down on the bed and groaned in frustration.

" hey I paniced when Jack tried to kiss me, so don't feel bad,'

" and If he does, he better not break your heart, if he does that he will have me to deal with." Michelle said protectivly

"And if Merrick breaks your heart , he will have to deal with me." Isabel said with equal protectiveness

"aren't we the most non-violent people on earth.' Michelle stated sarcaticly ," thanks for cheering me up, I needed that. I think I'll let you sleep in the hamic tonight since you've been wanting to try it out."

Isabel shrieked in joy and leaped in to the hamic almost falling out; Michelle laughed and after they said their good nights went to sleep. Unknowingly waiting for the next step in their adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

**_chp 10-just a shopping day?-_**

Michelle woke up. she'd just just had a night mare with that same monster's face from the ally, only he was happy. And in her mind this wasn't a good sign. it had scared her. she finally got up early at about sunrise,' _how sad is this,i'm tired as can be from own long night out, not to mention night mares,and i can't sleep_,' she sighed as she saw the ocean from the window and decied to go outside by the rail. She pulled out a long coat and tucked the newly found map and clue she had yet to give to Jack in her pocket. Then walked out side and leaned on the railing just watching the sea, closing her eyes she sang her favorite song.

'hmm lean on me, when your not strong ,and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on,' she sighed finally feeling peaceful. Continuing to sing the song she didn't notice the figure walking towards her. Michelle heard steps from behind and quickly stopped her singing, And turned to see Anamaria behind her.

"oh, Ana you scared me,"

"Ye have a nice voice."

"thanks,why are you up so early?"

'I heard' ye,' Michelle made a move to apoligze,' wait don't go an aplogize, jus like Maestas." At the mention of his name her mask of peace fell, to revel all her feelings like a open book. Ana saw this and knew that this must have to do with the incedent last night, she had watched the scene being acted out while getting some drunken men aboard before they killed them selves.

"exactly how long 'ave ye known Maestas,seems like ye've been through a lot."

"a long time thats for sure,"sighing again, she began to talk to her about every thing. she'd been wanting to get off her chest for a while," we met in Port Royale when we were kids. Together, all three of us:Isabel,Merrick and I; later I started relizing things. For one thing we would always be together when we could. we had adventures together All three of us, like Isabel and I do now. It started back then. As we grew older feelings changed and..we both knew it too. We dated once. I left Port Royale for a while.We wrote each to other then I got his fare well letter, i immedietly came back to find him,' stop him , just do something. I came back to find out He'd left already, the last Ietter I got from him asked me to do the impossiable."

"What was that lass?"Ana asked while wondering if he had ever seen the damge he had done. or if she had hidden it from him. Ana felt this logical and calm women, was just a cover.

Michelle laided her chin on the rail as a single tear run down her check," to forget him,and act like a didn't cared about if he was safe." Ana watched as she took a breath and shook her self. "I guess I read one to many storys, where the princess always got her prince.'she said with a sad laugh.

"'He love's ye, ye know.' Ana stated catching her off guard.

" so I've heard, i just wish he'd say it." she wanted to think about something else." I'm going to look at that paper we found, mabye it will make more sense then men."

Ana noded ,as she walked back to her cabin and quietly closed the door. Ana thought,_'poor women.'_

half an hour later, Isabel woke up to find Michelle sitting cross legged on the bed with a map and a smaller piece of paper beside it. Her hand was holding up her chin, with her elbow on her theigh. She'd had a good sleep, and figured now was a good time to go back to sleep. she unfortuatnely didn't have a chance.

" hey missy you get up out of bed, and please don't start the day out grumpy." Michelle said only moving her head up slightly. Isabel groaned _,'why can't we ever sleep in' _she thought as she moved to get up and fell off the hamic butt first. Michelle was laughing as quietly as she could; which wasn't quiet as you might think.

' don't worry I fell out the first night I slept in it too, though I never knew till now how funny it looks.,' she stated chuckling. Isabel grumbled_,' first I have to get up now I fall what next,' _She stood up and dressed in her day clothes, which she felt she could use another pair of new clothes. And joined her on the bed.

" do you understand this?"Michelle asked her as she passed her the smaller piece of paper, which read:**in ancient time is where ancient tresure based, long disgraced long misplaced. **"I can't understand what it has to do with the map, or what it's supposed to mean.'

" I can't help you there," Isabel watched as Mich's frustration became appearent,"why don't we get those dresses, take a break?"

"that doesn't sound to bad, shall we get the boys. or not?" Isabel didn't want men out shoping with them, besides they'd get borad. This was day time surely it would be a bit safer, right?

" it is daylight, we can protect ourselves. besides do you really think they'd last long.'

"no ,I would just laugh at them, while they made us feel safe. Not mention jack won't like it if we just skip in to town unprotected. How about another woman?" Michelle suggested.

" If your talking about Ana I doubt she'd go shoping with us."

" its not like she'd have to try any thing on she'd be our protector. I'll ask her." Isabel agreed to this with a slight nod , and watched her leave. She looked at the map,old and yet not unreadable, and the clue that made no sense or connection. Michelle came back telling her how she had gotten Ana to come along and that she'd be ready soon.

"how'd you do it?" Isabel asked astonised she had actually gotten her to come along.

"I told her , women trying on dresses, with Jack within a ten foot distance was a bad combo, and she understood." The three women met by the plank and went off, only leaving a note in they guest cabin saying they'd gone shoping. Ana didn't try on any dresses but commented when the girls tried on a few. Isabel And Michelle didn't find to many dresses that they acutally like except One for each of them. Michelle bought a maroon dress off the shoulder. long flowing, light weight selves,with light maroon lace around the top,wait and the bottom of the sleves. Isabel bought a black,off the shoulder,short selved, with white lace around the top. They also stopped by a shop and bought new pants and shirts. Anamaria actually bought some of these. They noticed that tortuga was a nice place when it wasn't filled with drunks and whores. They walked back to the pearl to find Jack yelling at the crew as to where they were, apearntly they never bothered to look on the dresser were the note was. Ana wanted to just walk in, they'd have tell him some time. Isabel wanted to get under his skin by sneaking in and pretending they had simply miss them. Michelle thought Isabels idea was the most fun, but Anamaria's was the most logical. The three were hidding behind a ship close by, waiting for her vote.

'So what are we doing?' isabel asked trying to get a vote out of her.

"I say we try Isabel's plan then, if all fails we work with Anamaria's; best of both worlds right?" Michelle suggested The three agreed on this plan and they mangered to get to the pearl unnoticed. now all the had to do was get on, without being notice. Presently, Jack was yelling at a crewmember who was smart enough to check the room, or he had asked him to. Well either way Jack didn't like what he found.

"no, we are free women, we should have the right to come and go as we please."Isabel firmly said

"if your suggesting we tell him that you know what he's going to say, right." Michelle did a impresion of Jack,'I'm captain Jack sparrow, Yer on me ship,ye'll be listenin to me. Then of course later he will go back to flirting with Isabel while agrguing with her." Isabel hit her in the arm" hey can't kill a girl for being honest,'

"I agree with Isabel, yer right though lass he'd say th't. And ye can get killed for bein' honest. Well if we're going in let's make it a good one.' Ana added then the girls decied what they'd do holding the packeges they linked arms, holding heads high, while singing 'yo ho a pirates life for me'

Jack Watched as the missing girls and Ana came up the plank singing. He'd never been more relived and angered at the same time.Merrick muttered,' thank god'

The crew thought they were crazy to do that,but they'd known the girls for long enough to know they were always odd. The girls finshed the song , Isabel yelled to Jack.

"hey ,glad to know you missed us!" merrick was off to the side he decied to wait to check with Michelle.The girls laughed as they walked back to their cabin. Jack ranted about confused,odd,unsafe women, and needing a bottle of rum. As the three women put their things away Merrick knock on the door, and entered the room. He saw Michelle in her new dress and thought she was beautiful.

"what do you think?" she asked as she was suprised by him hugging her. She felt all his emotions worry,fear, and was it care or love?

"you worried me, I though some thing might have happened." he touched her check. Michelle was to busy trying to lessen her racing heart. Isabel and Ana had been looking at the couple,then at each other.

"ahem,"Isabel intruped,' hi ,ya we are in here" Michelle smiled at him and both moved away from each other. Michelle blushed at the thought that Isabel would never let her live that down.

"how was Jack ?" Isabel asked sitting on the bed with her dress already on before he had come in.

"fairly mad you didn't tell him first." Merrick replied as he protectivly held Michelle's hand.

"I expected as much, but tis to much fun to pass up." Ana said as there came another knock.

"I want ta a chat with ye three!" Jack yelled at the door. everyone looked at each other and Michelle moved to open the door saying only," might as well let him rant and get it over with."

Jack walked through and was about to go into his speech when he saw Isabel. All he did was look and he forgot the speech and anger.

"ye could 'ave been killed! or-" he stopped and walked over to her."Isabel could ye stand," he asked as she did so and walked around her.

" Jack why not since we have gone and bought these dresses,why not celebrate?"Michelle said sounding far away,as she held Merricks hand. SHe was smiling at the couple. Jack was now in front of Isabel and he moved a strand of her hair out of her face. Jack thought,'_ first I feel more worried than I'm supposed ta, then the Lass takes me breath away' _

"yer right lass I'll tell me crew,' he walked out in a almost intoxiated manner.

"quite an affect ye've had on 'im Lass,"Ana said to Isabel ,"ya" is all she said in reply as she felt her heart race.

" so you mind if we got ready Ana, Merrick." Michelle asked while her friend was still in a transance of her own. They left and mostly talked for a while, then finally got their hair done. Michelle left her hair down, she put a hair tie on her wist incase she needed it. Isabel did her hair in up do. They had to get matching jewerly. Isabel had a shiny black heart on a dark green string. michelle Had a silver choker with a pink/purple butterfly on it.

"you love him Michelle ,stop doubting if he'll stay. Its obivous that your destined to be." Isabel reasoned.

"its just it always been this way, next thing you know he's gone. or he stops seeing me. Its just so confussing. Now you and Jack have a new start you've never had any rough starts." Michelle counteracted

" what fighting doesn't count?"

"no, their's a fine line between love and hate." Michelle said trying not to laugh at how random that sounded.

'where did that come from?"

" A book I read long time ago, anywho its true. You have to get close to somone to love them, and you have to have goten close to then at one time to hate them." Isabel was about to reply when their came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Michellle said. Neither Isabel or Michelle knew who could be calling then now. They were suprised to see Jack in the door way in his usual pirate clothes, It looked like all he had done was wash his face. And added more kohl pencil. he looked at Isabel and Michelle smiled at her knowing this was going to be a interesting night. Little did she know that she more right then she'd ever known.

"Isabel,me bonney lass, Might I have the pleasure of escortin ye?" Isabel noded,"of course!" trying to say it calmly, to no avail.Then she walked to Jack. In her head she was screaming with joy and yet at the same time she had to act calm._'He called me Bonney lass again!' Merrick must be close by waiting , ah speak of the devil' _ she thought as she saw him walk by with a rose in hand. She stopped Jack and pointed to him.

"lets add to the tender moment," Isabel whipsered to him. they moved to the door as Merrick walked through. Jack and Isz listen by the door. Michelle turns upon hearing another knock on the door. Merrick hands her the red rose he was holding in his hand. Mich smiled thinking,' he's to perfect'. Merrick nerovusly thought,' I can do this, ready go' Michelle watched as he tried to find words, yet speaks none. Jack watching impatianly decied to hurry it along. He quickly found the cloest and pulled out the nearest thing, A broom. Isz looked at him, then Understood, at least she thought she did. She pulled the door closed so the door's hinge was wider. Jack poked Merrick from the door. He signed to him,' go on already!' Merrick glared at him through the door. Mich laughed seeing the scene and , tries to act natrual.

"you were saying?" she asked.

Fin+ally manging to find his words,"May I have the pleasure of escorting such a lovely lady?"he said as he bowed. And asking for her hand.

"the pleasure is all mine." she replied as she looked at him with a smile and vice versa. Isz and Jack from the door in unison.

"awww!" michelle shook her head ,decieding not to say a word. Then changed her mind.

"very mature!"

" hey you started it Mich!" isabel countered . they then walked on to the deck. music played by two fiddles and a harmonica. they enter feeling like royalty,suddenly a random crewmember came up to Michelle and asked to dance.

"dance wit' me?" She looked at Merrick,with his approval; she nods. merrick watches from the side, and was about to take the random crewmembers, named Wiggins, place when Isz aproached him. Isabel seeing how he was absent mindly staring at Michelle good time for a talk.

"you know it broke her heart when you left, never told a soul how bad it hurt. Yet here she is still willing to stand by your side."

" I never ment to do that, I had to do it was safer for her. besides I couldn't.." voice faluting Merrick looked far away, sad, almost shamed. Isabel looked him over and thought_,'one day I will figure out why she clings to him, he won't even tell her why he left?'_

"Merrick stop, I only want to warn you, if you break her heart again. You get to deal with me." she said theatingly. Then walking back to Jack to be stopped by a very energized Michelle.

"Come on don't be a wall flower!," she looks around," well ship flower, then I again I guess Jack wouldn't mind you staying." Isz was about to respond but mich spun her at random, and she was getting dizzy. The Men saved the dizzy women from falling on their faces. Michelle was laughing, Isz was laughing her laughing. Most likely cuz Michelle's Laughter was she.. well odd. Merrick started to dance the Michelle with grace. They wererelaxed with each other, just having fun. Isabel was dancing with Jack who danced well. Isz was not a big fan of dancing she, well never learned is what she said, Then Mich would always reply,' anyone can dance, you just have fun.' Jack was in the midst of a spin when he dipped her and stood Isz back up for but a moment. He pulled her in to a sudden kiss, only to be stopped just as suddenly. _'a nice short moment' _Isabel thought. She heard Jack groan with frustration at Merrick and Michelle who had run into them.

"oh ,sorry,"Mich mumbled,"oh and Jack break her heart and your dealing with me." she added as she noticed what they had intrupted.

"protective aren't they?, more protrective than pirates with treasure" Merrick said as Michelle quickly ran off with an "oh!".

"oh," is all I did to explain why I had run off. I forgot to Give Jack the Map and clue, since I had no Idea might as well give it to him. I pulled it out of my coat and was about to take it when I heard some thing. I don't know why but I just left it and found a horriffing scene unfold before my eyes.In front of her was the first step that fate had handed her that would test her. Jack in Front of Merrick looking outraged. Also well as Jack who looked like he was holding him self back for spliting the group of men I couldn't see. I was desperatly looking for Isz. I ran from the wall I was hiding and ran into the crowd. Still going unoticed I sighed in relif and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"...give her ta us and we'll be on our way."

" yer not leavin' with anyone savy?" I thought,' _who do they want on the ship'_. then, I relized the man speaking was holding Isabel over his shoulder. Something was wrong, she wasn't fighting. I thought mabye if I had a weapon I could help.' _no good ,I'd have to run back to the cabin, I have to do some thing!...'that's it!" _she walked up to Merrick as she quietly as she could, sliding the sword out of his hold. which by the way was on the side Jack was on, so you couldn't see her doing it.

"Merrick, i'll be the distraction. trust me. Tell Jack to save his bonney lass any time." she whispered to him. Then the inevitable happened , Isabel's captor being fully amused at her tring to be sneaky in a noticeable dress finally aknoweged her.

"ah, poppet', I been waitin' ta see ye." I steped foward an held the sword clearly not hiding that fact.

"'ello gents aren't you a bit old to be using cheezy fake acents.." I smiled as I had gotten his attention. "now you see thats my friend you have there and I was wonderin' why you happen to seemingly have her in this position?"

"waitin' for ye of course. I've been waitin to get me revenge on ye." I was confused I didn't remember doing any thing to any one that would result in a venge full act. Then the man suddenly came into full view it hit her. The same man smiling happilly, with a scar slashed across his face.,_'my dream'_ He lunged at me, grabing neck of my dress. I paniced, guess the actor can only go so far. He turned and tossed me easily into a crowd of his men. I pushed off quickly enough, that I could stand with out being caught.

"men grab her 'fore she escape's our humbled presents!' I had my sword ready as they surrounded me, slowly gaining more control. In desperation I tried to use all the skills Isz had taught me. Three men swung at me, I maneged to block the two . The third cut the seleve of her dress. "hey , this is a new dress!" Merrick had tried to help me only to be pushed back . _'Michelle, I do believe you lasted longer than you thought possible.'_

"where were we love?" I ,Jack, asked As the other lass ran off; I never heard her reply. Suddenly a loud thud came from the side of the ship.Jack watched as three unsuspecting crewmembers were unceremoniously knocked out. Jack pulled out his sword having never left his side. He moved Isabel behind him. He could make out a group of brutes, most staying in the shadows as ,not to be able to see how many they were. The appearent leader spoke first.

"we have an invitaion for yer guests, sparrow"

"what guests?"

" don't play with us we know the lasses are here, we'll take 'em with yer help or not." Anger rose inside of me, _'no one takes me guests by force' _I saw Isabel, knowing they were after her and mich_,'I think thats the lasses name'_,Isz stood tall. I wished she'd gone below with her mate, then at least she'd be unseen.

The group closed in around the crew and me drunk crew fought as such. Five of the shadows surrounded Maestas, Isz and me self. I was busy fight three of them and trying to protect me boney lass. suddenly I was knock out for a mintue from behind. The mangy cads..

Maestas stood above me," you ok cap'tn?"

"fine,Isz?" he shook his head noding toward her motionless figure draped over one of the group. Anger flashed in my eyes,

"so, glad of ye glacious giving of one of yer guest to us, now where's the other wench." Maestas lunged forward ,I blocked his way.

"oppurtune moment," I growled at him quietly," why'd ye boys be wantin' these wenches?"

"Just give her ta us and we'll be on our way." As I heard his reply I saw out of the corner of my eye the other lass sneak into the crowd.'_don't do anything stupid' _

"yer not leavin' with any one savy?" I watched in relization that Mich had just walked in front of us, with a sword. Maestas explained her plan, a stupid plan. it presented no opportunity, just more noble nonsense, and trouble. I watch helpless as the lass fought three brutes at once, Maestas and I tried to help but were pushed back. Amidst the fighting, Isabel woke and started screamin', kickin', yellin'. None of which helped. Then women said their hello's as Michelle was draged back beside her. Her hands were tied behind her back most likely it was the same with Isz. The two were suddenly calm about the sitation!, definentaly not normal women. This was not the opportune moment.

" well gents glad ye got what ye came for, so leave me crew we can be on our merry way. we might be passin' yer way sooner than ye might think' i watch as the brutes carried the lasses off the pearl and in to a row boat off the ship.

"Jack! why are we letting them get away!" Merrick was angered at the fact his captain had Just made him watch as Michelle was taken away.

"boy, don't be mistaken we are going after 'em." Jack walked up to the hull, It was obivous that his crew was in no condition to fight yet . 'we hav' ta wait til we can follow unnoticed' he thought. "gents, and Ana , we're 'followin' in an hour , ye best be ready!" He walked off to plan in his cabin. Merrick vowed to the row boat moving toward the ship holding Mich captive.

"I will get her back." Ana walked up from behind him, she watched he closed his fist in anger or frustration or both.

"we'll get 'em back, Jack wouldn't 'ave it any other way." He looked at her, with a shamed face

" I can't lose her again, I made that mistake the first time. I intend not to do it again."Ana watched as he walked away, to get ready, she looked back at the boat moving away. THen proceeded to do the same.

-with the kidnapped-

Mich was postioned next to a guard in the middle row. Isz was two rows behind, also with a guard. Both girls had their hands tied behind their backs with unescapable knots, they knew because they had tried to undo them. Isabel got the bright idea to annoy the guard seeing as clearly them wanted them alive, and not dead. Plus she was board, just sitting there.

"hey Mich, did you know my guard has three noses!" she yelled her guard growled ,'quiet wench." while mich responded.

" no Isz, but mine has one eye brow!" she yelled as her guard responded with a ," shut up"

" so you agree then," not waiting for his relpy," hey Isz these ugly brutes even agree their ugly brutes!" The leader whom they had heard's name was thomas, and the same man who was cut by Mich's knife. He whipped around sword in hand, putting his sword a bit too close for comfort for Michelle.

"quiet, we may 'ave ta 'ave ye alive, but not whole." the threat understood the two stayed quiet till they reached a ship. They were dragged aboard, "hey easy, were not rag doll's, sheesh." Isabel behind her was just as quiet. "I've seen guests being treated better.' Then they were thrown into a cell.

"nice accomidations,' stated with sarcasim," this is really gross." Mich commented after looking at the floor that they'd have to sit and possiably sleep on. Isabel having the same reaction tried to find the cleanest spot. they sat down and pondered the day's adventure to the unsanitary cell.

" I had hoped for the nice evening to continue, but this wasn't on my agenda" Isz said as she tired clean a seat. Mich sat beside her and sighed and laughed loudly. Isabel was confused at her random laughter." what so funny?"

"the poor idiots!" she said this a bit loud,"look at your theigh." Isz looked beyond confusion." Isz just do it!" Mich got up and paced to the cell door and back chuckling.

"ethier you have gone crazy, or your sick." Yet she trustingly checked. She had to twist her hands so she could lift her skirts and smiled at what she ment.

,"those poor idots." she said softly,"mich." Michelle was aready there she walked backward to her and tried to pull the knife out. She had forgotten she had left her knife their from their shopping trip.

"Oww," Mich hissed," I think I found it, ha got it."

"good my hands were hurting," she let go of her skirts in relif. Michelle cut her bounds,then cut Isabel's.

"so now what?"Isabel asked.

" well we could, wait but then, never mind." Michelle had just relized the sittuation was impossiable.

"well it was a good plan till we remembered that we're still on a ship, out numbered." Isz anounce she started to look at a plan out of their current stuation.

' well at least, we know we have out side help."Mich said glad to be free of the bounds, as she rubbed her hands.

"speaking of our out side help, why do you always end up inturupting said party and I from kissing.' Isz started as she crossed her arms. Mich thought, and moved in to a indian style sitting postion.

"well someone's got to act as a protective sisterly figure for you too, besides you can't have all the fun.' Isz smiled at her, then her thoughts and doubts about what she ment to Jack crowded her mind. She began to tell her about the night in tortuga, after they had split up.

" he might want to Just,.. you know yet, I hope he might want what I want." Mich looked at her with understanding and tried to comfort her . She took her hand and squeezed it reassuarninngly, Then let go and spoke.

"love, is complicated enough. But If you want it you have to be brave enough to follow your heart. Don't be stupid and doubt it like me , tell him before its too late or you'll have to wait even longer for that answer."

"he's a pirate, they don't commit last time I checked.'

"Last time I checked Jack wasn't considered normal. And If I'm right Jack and Merrick will be saving us, and in doing so prove that they care. So, two for one deal."

" when did you become such an expert."

" when I realized how simple love really is."

"wait you just said it was complicated, how can it be both complicated and simple?"

"Just depends on how you look at it, Love is a gift and a curse. Its happiness and sadness. Its complicated and simple." Michelle looked like it made complete and total sense. Isz looked confused, not understanded a word she had just said.

"I'm tired,confused, and hungry."

"well then let me tell you how My night in tortuga went.' Then she proceeded to tell her her story. After Mich had finshed telling her tale Isz asked her a question.

"I've never asked why are you so forgiving, and not just him, to everyone?"

" life to short to hold grudges, for me, its like a prefernece for the gun rather than the sword when in danger."

"well that may be so, for you. I couldn't do that, i figure it was their choice to make in the first place.'

"see thats where we differ. well I didn't get much sleep so good night and,"looking at the floor," good luck." The two women tried to get comfy in the small dirty cell. Not being the grossest place they had ever been made to sleep in. It was in the top ten though...


	11. Chapter 11

**_chp 11-meeting the captain-_**

BOOM! Both girls screamed and leaped to their feet. The sleeping women awaken from the sudden gun shot near by.

'hahhahahaha.' the voice came from the door, walking down the steps. the scared Thomas came into view, along with two other ugly followers in his control.

"time to meet me captain, lasses" Then the first brute spoke in a creep voice,"Thomas." then pointed to the women;s unbound hands.

"no matter, tie them again. And make sure they won't get loose again, or... it'll be your neck." He opened the cell door with the keys. All enter with a weapons out, two guns and a sword. one gun for Mich and one for Isz.

"pretty bunch ye are ain't ye," as he moved his hand toward Isabel's check. Mich thought ,'careful she bites.." Then she heard it. "oww," he growled. Then moved over to Mich. "ye might be a bit easier," michelle's leg went up insantly toward his'manly hood'

" don't count on it." As she watch in satisfaction as he fell to the ground. Yet manged to grunt out.

" take..the...wenches..out." The women once again bound in even tighter bounds, now so tight they began digging in to their skin. Where push up the steps and forced down the plank. Michelle took a look around, seeing a jungle island. Then a sudden stone path well hidden. She was about to look, a bit more when she was pushed with the end of a gun."move!" she glared at him and proceeded down the stone path.,'_I'm bound to get a bruise from all this pushing' _Michelle thought. The path winded back and forth for what seemed like hours. Michelle could hear Isz complaining.

"so how long do we have to walk down the never ending stone path , that shouldn't be here. Because your guest as you called us is tired of the never ending walking." no one responded, Mich was about to add to that when a sudden change of sceneary came into view. A dark small grouping of sad cabins one more promient then the rest. This ment obivously that, that was the captains place they were said to meet. Mich rasied an eye brow at the fact the this little hidden town just might be dirtier than tortuga. And that in it self was an impossiable feat.As the women were 'escorted' toward the main cabin, every local was male. And it didn't look like they had seen a women in a while. Inwardly this scared Mich,but both she and isz put on brave faces. they reach the house, now they saw it was in fact the cleanest house they had ever seen. Being lead through the door, and down a long hall,and into another room. A tall man sat behind the desk back facing them.,'classic bad guy position,' he turn and addressed them.

"thomas stay, the rest go." cue limping henchmen,Mich was trying to hold back a smile. The women hands still bound behind their backs, waiting for his next move. Thomas pushed they into two chair facing bad guy whos back was still turned. while both women glared at the forceful henchman.

"so, your the top guy we were so'pushed' into meeting. Now, why would someone like your self be so intrested in us?" Isz asked out of being tired of being treated in such a way

" yes, please, do tell. I don't believe we have met before." Mich decied to add. He turned and they saw a long black haired ,green eyed pirate.

"well even if you haven't heard of me, I know about you. Isabel Huettinger, Michelle Fairchild. Both society girls turn criminal after becoming know as The Lady Robinhoods. Michelle mind if I call you Mich?"

"thats Miss Fairchild to you?"She said with calm anger.,'how dare he act like we are here on a visit'

"Michelle, I understand you and a Merrick Maestas-"

"if even touch a hair on his head, I wil-" she lunged out of the chair only to be held back by his henchman

" now this not the time for vilolence, as I was saying had, or have if my sources are right, an obsesion with each other, much like Sparrow has with Isabel here." Now it was Isz's turn to be angered.

" Jack will kill your with pleasure, should you try anything!"

"Thomas please keep them from inturpting."Soon the women found they had not only were their hands tied behind their back, but now a cloth wraped in and around their mouth.

"now, comfortable? good, I want you to understand I have no reason to harm you, only use you to get my revenge. Now we could have had I civil conversation, mabye even more." The women grimiced at the thought of what he was implying." Ah well ,send them to the their new holding place." he said as he sat back down and resumed his orignal postition. The women were push_,'again' _into a small empty room, with only a window with bars. and a bowl for presumably bathroom usege. Mich let out a grunt that must have ment,'eww" Isz tried to talk to her but it was no use they sat on the floor that was most likely the grossest room they had been made to stay in. After what seemed like hours of slience a gun shot sounded, and with it their freedom.

**_A rescue or revenge-_**

A half an hour before

Merrick paced on the deck werrily, trying to look not worried. Ana maria, who, was getting tired of his annoying pacing. Yelled at him," Maestas! if ye pace any more ye'll make a hole in the ship!" He either ignored her or didn't hear, because he didn't pause or stop. Jack steered the pearl into a indention in the appearent Jungle island. Jack was the opposite of Merrick, He was sure he'd once again find a way to save the lasses and get his tresure. '_no worrys me bonney lass, Captain Jack sparrow is here'_ he thought altogether too sure of himself. Then once they had docked gave instructions,"I'll be needin' a few ta stay ta watch me pearl. Gibb's yer ta take a group, Ana yer ta take another. Maestas and others with me. Yer ta signal the rest if ye find 'em first. Now mates we 'ave lasses ta save!"

With a firce "AYE!" Ana went east with her group, GIbb'sand his group west, Jack and others walked straight through. Merrick caught up to Jack, and wanting to see if he had a plan that he was involved in.

"why'd you want me to go with you Capt'n?' Jack kept walked calmly onward, while he replied,"so ye don't do anythin' stupid." Merrick thought about protesting then, remembered he was his captain. '_I still dont think I'd do anything stupid_,' he thought out of desperation to stablize his dignity. He wanted to the edge of the group, so he might think of what to do. Knowing Jack's plan would be more on the unprepared side of things. As he did this he wandered unknowingly from the group, he had walk a long distance, then tripped.

"what the-?" He looked and saw a winding stone path. He had no idea how to find the group, or how to find the town. He choose the most logical choice, He followed the path. _'After all' he thought,'Jack was going to improvise at some point any way.'_He had only walked down the stone path for what felt like forever, he saw a place that made tortuga look clean. Not to mention the group to about 25 men. This was a good thing It ment that the crew would out number them. Soon he would have to signal the crew to the spot, but that would mean he'd have alerted them to their presents. Then remembered, it echo across his memory,"_oppurtune moment"_

Thomas was walking on the edge of the same sad small town muttering."get the lasses he says. Then,keep the lasses in our control, he says. I do t'at an what do I get, nothing. .." He pause in between his muttering and heard movement. Then simply shrugged it off."Nah, jus' another stupid animal." He was walking away. When a dark skined women popped out and pulled him into a Jungle surrounding. With a group of unknown Pirtates circling him._'shoulda known' _The dark skinned women spoke to him.

"Might want ta tell us where a piece of scum like ye self might 'ave placed a two lasses." Ana threatened him, while moving the sword across his throat.

...Outnumbered and over powered he did as most pirates do..."I might... get ye in, if ye get me out..meaning their be no killin' me."...save his own skin...Yet he got the same result most backstabing,selfish pirates got...A gun shot sounded not to far away..."Looks like we won't be needin' ye" Ana visicously knock him out cold. She felt he deserved to be killed, but even a lowly pirate such as herself, thought that it was not the right moment for such a action.

Jack heard a shot,thinking Ana or Gibbs most have found them. Only he found quickly enough the same stone path,he followed it. Maestas was standing, waiting, calmly for him leaning on a tree. Jack yelled at him,"Maestas! I told ye not ta do anythin' stupid. Now t'ey know wer'e here. An' not ta mention we don't know where the lasses even be!" Jack walk the oppisite direction down the path, Merrick quietly tapped him and pointed to the hiden town. Jack growled in reply, then announed,

"Change 'a plan."

In town they had been indeed alerted to their presents. The followers of the captain Reeves, at that moment were gathering weapons. Meanwhile in Reeves cabin he knowingly and happily smiled. "Bring Sparrows bait to me, lets see what the infamous Sparrow will do with lives on the line." A slient overpowering pirate complied to his request. While outside a fight was slowly working its way toward the cabin."JACK!?" Gibbs yelled. Jack cut a path to the cabin that stood out the most."we're winning,' he responded with a victorious smile.

Inside the duo sat still bound and bored as before, Michelle picked up her head and heard the noise growing closer to them. She poked Isabel with her foot, and noded to the rising noise outside. Isz was about to simply shrug it off when she remembered ,'Jack' . A voice ehcoed in her mind,

Flash back

" I want you to understand I have no reason to harm you, only use you to get my revenge."

end flash back

She relized that they were being used to get to someone close to them. And at the moment only one name came to mind for Isz. She tired to tell mich, but as she tried to find a way to tell her the door opened. Yet again Thomas follower of their captor. The women glared as he ordered them to stand. _'Did he expect them to actually obey!?'_ Mich thought as both did not move, When he yelled again and got the same response, he forced them up, and pushed them out to the same cabin as before. They were postitioned on the other side of the door, so say someone opening said would not see them till said door was closed

"hello ladys had a nice stay, your rescuer as expected should be ariving about...now." Jack strolled in,leaned on his sword, with Merrick beside him. Only because mintues before he had agured with him about staying with the rest of the crew.

"Mate,I believe ye 'ave a few of me miss placed lasses; we'll be takin' 'em back now. " Isabel felt frustration at the fact that she'd just now found their captor must want to kill Jack! Now he was being a idiot by walking,no strolling, into a trap. Jack continued rasing his sword in question,"ye look familar 'ave I threatend ye before?"

"no we have never met, Sparrow,but you and I have a score to settle." He stood, sword in hand and touched blades. Jack replied calmly,

"what that be mate?"

"killing Robert Reeves" He breathed with pulsing anger, turned in to intense focus and detrmination.

"Oh, that Reeves that set me up, he had it comin' ."Jack had indeed relized this as he was looking at the second clue. He had retreved it during the hour trip there. Jack block his first hit easily, Reeves in turn did the same.They moved around the room the fight slowly growing in complication. Merrick noticed a foot moving from under the door; he closed the door. He saw Isabel annoying and distracting the the guard, by repeatedly poking him with her foot. Merrick put all his hate for one of the men who had taken Mich from him into one hard swing of the fist. The guard was slamed into the wall, dead or unconsious he didn't know. He didn't take the time to see he untied Isz and Mich. Michelle Jumped and huged him quickly.

"Mich we have to get Jack outta here, now!" Isabel told her quickly, so quickly in fact Mich didn't even understand her the first time around.

"sure, wait what?' Mich answered confusedly. **_Note from author: yes people I looked it up it is a word _**

"Jack in trouble, jack getting killed if we don't do something!" Isabel did irratic hand gestures to support her point.

"OK, I have no idea what your talking about, but I'll help. Think you can hold him off, till we get Jack out of here. You know he's not going to like this."

"Yes I can hold him, go with merrick and get Jack out I'll be out soon. Mind if I borrow this?" She asked Merrick for his sword. He had asked Gibbs for a sword before they had left the Pearl.

"no, good luck." With Jack and Reeves in mid clash, she quickly made a blow under the two swords.

"Jack, go." Isabel said eyes on fire.

"This is MY fight, you go." She fought off Reeves while yelling at Jack.

"Don't argue JUST GO!" Mich and Merrick suprised him from behind and draged him out.


	12. Chapter 12

**_chp 12 -to rescue the rescuer-_**

"Let me go!-" he let out a string of curses. And pulled out of their grip. Mich pulled Merricks gun quickly and pointed it at him,rage shown in full in her voice.

"Jack she just put herself in danger for YOU! now your going to do as she says and get to the Pearl. I don't want to lose a friend just because your stupid ego couldn't take some humiliation. Now GO!" Jack looked at her, and decied for once he would obey orders from another person .Only because she had said Isabel might die if he made a wrong move. He had found he was capable of that after making Barbossa his first mate. A crash resounded from the cabin, he held the urge to go to her aid, and hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Jack, come on." Merrick urged him foward. Mich ran with Merricks gun in her hand back to the cabin. She found Isz pinned to the wall by Reeves

" lass you made the wrong move." He stated to her. Isz watched as Mich moved silently around to him.

"no, you made the mistake."

"what would that be?"

"You picked the wrong lasses to mess with." As Mich pistal whipped him into unconsciousness. He fell to the floor relesing Isabel from his hold,droping his sword. Isabel turned her back to him.

"Why didn't you shoot him!?"

"I would have shot you too, other wise I might have . You of all people know I hate killing people."

"Ya ok fine." Isz rolled her eyes, the unconscious woke and grabed her foot. Isabel screeched. He pulled his sword toward her. Instinct took over Mich shot. She stopped and droped the gun in shock. Her mouth open, staring at the scene she had made.

Isabel sighed in relif,"Thanks," she saw her face,"Mich, lets go" Isabel pulled her from the cabin and away from the view. She had never seen Mich kill any one before even in dire situations. She guessed her friend might need some recovery time from that insident. Once they had reached the Pearl, Jack rushed over to see why they were not rejoicing in victory. Merick looked in confusion when Isz signaled him away. Mich walked aboard arms cross, eyes down cast, and not speaking a word. Isabel lead her through the door to their cabin.

"we should change." quietly Isabel suggested. Michelle simply noded and changed into a dark brown skirt,and a white button up shirt. Isz put on her black pants and simliar shirt. And walked out. Jack asked her what when wrong.

"Nothing we did what we needed. Mich just needs some time to forgive herself.' Isabel answered looking worried.

"Well ye can tell me all about it, I might be able ta help ye." Jack and Isz went into his cabin. She told Jack what happened , he looked thoughtfull.

"me thinks I 'ave a plan," Merrick was about to knock on Mich's cabin door when Isabel, tapped him on the shoulder and signaled him to follow her to Jack's cabin. He followed looking back once at his previous destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**_chp 13-more than one suprise-_**

__

Mich sat in the cabin on the bed staring out the window, she was holding a book. Her face showing her frustration and, annoying guilt. As much as she tried she couldn't get the dieing mans face out of her head. She sighed, as she thought aloud.

"I had good reason. I saved my friend." 'so why do you feel guilty' her inner voice replied. "I don't know!" 'yes you do' calmly it said. "I had good reason, I did the right thing." she sighed."I could have done something else... No, its done; I need to get over this." She went back to reading her book to escape her thoughts, never minding the noise out side. After hours of reading, and no more light to continue, she just stared out the window. Some how just watching the ocean calmed her more than anything she had tried. The sea continued to move, even if their was a storm; so why couldn't she? She was suprised when Isabel tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on,you have a suprise waiting for you." she said with a smile, and pulling at her arm. Mich was dragged up, then pulling her arm out of her grasp. Placing her hands on her hips, and looked at her with suspecting eye.

"Isabel Huettinger, what have you done?'

"Don't look at me like that Michelle Fairchild. Besides it was Jacks idea." She replied crossing her arms. Michelle groaned in horror, and covered her face. She looked up and stated.

"Thats worse!," Then seeing the 'Too bad look on Isz's face,"But I'm guessing my plans have been made for me."

"yep, thats the spirit!" Isz smiling, she knew she was going to cave with her next sentence. Mich rolled her eyes both at Isabel's smile and what she was about to say.

"Fine. Lead me to my suprise." after walking to the door Isz asked her to close her eyes. Mich thought,'and I thought I couldnt find any thing to worry me more, well guess I was wrong'. As she asked,"why?'

"Stop being stuborn!"

"Am not, I got up didn't I?!" in defeat she closed her eyes. She was lead through the door, and on to the deck. She hear music, someone pacing, and smelled freshly made food. She didn't feel the transfer of the person, guiding her. Then she heard a cabin door close.

"Isz, can I open my eyes yet?" A voice answered that most certainly was not Isabel.

" well I say you can, but we could always ask Isz." Mich gasped , and her eyes shot open as she turned. "Lets ask shall we Isz! Can she open her eyes yet!"

" Merrick stop, you'll wake the dead!" She said smiling.

" I would hope not," Looking around in sarcasim. Mich laughed, and took in her surroundings. A very bored crewmember, played music on his fiddle. There was a table, presumably from the galley. Mich looked at the table closer, and saw a single rose laying next to a lone candle. She moved towards it, picking it up and smelling it.

"I love roses, but you proably already knew that," she turned to him, still holding the rose.

"Proably." He replied casualy. The fiddler growing tired of palying the slow song, started a faster one. Michelle smiled at Merrick and he held out his hand. They began a fast fox-trot. Mich laughed gently as he spinned her, then dipped her. They danced till Mich finally ran out of energy, which took a while.

Isabel was leaning on the door listening to Mich's happy laughter, she had heard the whole conversation. Jack was sitting in his chair feet lazily resting on his desk; hands behind his head. He was thinking of a plan of his own, unknown to Isz. He stood up and slipped his arms around her waist. The focued Isabel didn't see or hear him moving till he had moved into his current position. In her shock, of his closness to her , she blushed. She felt those annoying nerves coming back again that she felt every time she was this close to Jack. She liked it, but she wasn't about to tell.

"Um, Jack. Whatcha doing?" She asked trying not to sound like she felt.

"nothing, lass. It be a bit cold all by me self, is all." He tried. Isabel may be flustered, but she hear what he was thinking before he said it. 'Great, this can't be good we're alone in a room a bed... oh wait, oh no.' She moved quickly, she looked at he waving her arms, to help protect the distance she wanted between them. 'I don't like where this is going, do I? some how the idea of Jack's kiss was really a nice idea. No stop'. "NO, Jack I'm not sleeping with you!" She firmly said aloud.

"Who said anythin' bout sleep lass?' he replied suggesting the obivous.

" no, Jack stop. Wait not that I wouldn't but,.. I Just can't" She finally said decieding since she couldn't find a good lie, she had to be honest. Jack couldn't have looked more disapointed, well except for when she had kissed him on the check. Yet, he looked understanding, so took the other route.

'bottle of rum then, " Isabel sighed in relif, and nodded. This sounded better,to her. She still had confused feelings about about what had just passed. Jack pulled out his ,appeartly, own stash, and two bottles. Guess, he learned from his first expirence with her and his addiction, once was enough. She sat across form him, just to be sure he didn't try any thing.

'so tell me bout ye self."

"only if you do the same." Noding in agreement they began a chat that lasted a while.

Mich sat down after the long dance, breathing heavily. She felt happier than she had in a few days. Alas the feeling did not last long. Merrick sat across,exahsted from the dancing. Levi, Mich found his name was, finally left. Michelle and Merrick ate their dinner, which lead them into a conversation about the food on the Pearl. Mich's douts enter her mind once again.

"Merrick do you think I did the right thing?" He looked at her atonished, then leaded over a took her hand. He felt all her gulit pouring out of her.

" I believe the first reaction is the right choice. But the question is do you think it was the right choice."

"Yes, But-" Merrick cut her off.

"Yes or no?" Mich thought, and looked toward the door , where Isz was talking,laughing, and filrting. She started to wonder why she ever wondered if she had done the right thing. What would life be like without her best mate?, she didn't really want to find out. And with this she relized sometimes you have to do things you dont like, especially if they are the right things.

"Yes," she said with more confidently. Then she moved her chair beside him and leaned on his shoulder. He instanly put his comforting arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and spoke.

"I'll always be here for you." he said softly. Michelle looked at him, with a smile.

"Nothing could make me leave now." She yawned.

" Tired?" She noded , sleepily. "Come on then." as he pulled her into his arms. He carried her into the guest bed room. He placed her in the bed.

" don't leave me." Michelle softly requested. He turned and looked at her. He looked at the door , then moved to the other side of the bed. While getting under the covers and placing his arm protectivly around her waist.

"Never" They slept in this postion, promising to always be there for each other.

Isabel on the other hand, was having a not so quiet night across the deck. Jack had been stared at Isz for a while. Isabel finally had to say something; for all she knew something was on her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" She said twiching a smile, yet still worrying if she looked.

"na, lass I was wondering bout yer past." Isabel face grew hard, like she was remembering something unpleasent, the only person who had brought that subject was Mich. And even with Michelle it took a while to talk about it.

" um, i would rather not talk about it jack, if its ok with you..." Isz said, not quite meeting Jack's eyes. He just continued to stare, but now with a puzzled look in his eye.

" you know you can trust me isabel." he said, so compassionatly that isabel looked at him. she stared into his deep eyes and saw something more than lust. She sighed and said,"dont make me regret this jack."

" I grew up in a poor family, an only child. My parents were adicted to alcohol, and thay would become rather abusive. I havd no friends because my parents wouldn't let me go outside. I repeadedly asked them to stop there habit, but everytime i would recieve a beating so hard that i thought i would die. One day i asked them again, and they hit me, but i became numb with hate. I grabed what little i had, and i left. I was the one who would take care of them, so without me, they would either die, or they would come to realize that they had one anymore. I figured it would work out for all of us. I was a homeless girl who became an excellect pick-pocket. I stole so much money that i was able to rent a room for every night. I refused to sell my body, so i settled with very little. One day i got curious about what happend to my parent while i was gone, and so i walked back up to the house. It was bearlly recognizable, with all the over grown bushes and shrubs, the house could hardly be seen. I walked into the house, and saw that no one had been in there for at least a year. i felt a small twinge of guilt, but it got quickly replaced with anger. I left the house without a backwards glance. On my way to my room, i saw a wealthy merchant. I saw my moment coming so I postioned my self, I stole his money and began to run. Unknowing to me, his son began to run after me. I saw a girl and she told me to throw her the money, she also looked wealthy, with her fancy dress on, so i figured she was just going to give his money back. I kept running and some navy gaurds began also running after me. The girl caught up with me, and she knew i was never going to get outta this alone, so she repeated herself again "give me the money. I'll help you" I looked ahead and saw that i wasnt going to get outta this with the money. so, i gave it to her. She vered off, just like i knew she would,me thinking that she was going to return the money, and i kept running. i ran through an ally and lost the guards. I stopped and rested. I loked around and saw that the girl i saw was coming to me. she came up to me and gave me the money. I just kinda looked at her and said "why?"

"because my father is a wealthy snob, and he deserves it." she said smiling. "I bet you know who this girl is," isz said to jack.

"aye, might it be Michelle?' he said with a small smile.

" yep., anyay. We started to talk and became close friends. She eventually asked me where i lived, and i was too ashamed to say that i had no home, she guessed it, and asked if i wanted to move in with her and her family, of course i said yes. And since then we have been like sisters."

"ah.., intresting story love.. but i must ask... where did her love merrick come in?"

well... we were running down a street with shopping boxes and bags, and she kinda sorta...ran into him.. since then they are all lovey dovey..."

"feeling left out, are we?" isz blushed. "oh..no..."Jack looked at her with a suspecting look. Suddenly his suspecting look, turned into a mischevious smile.

" do ye happen' ta like hide and go seek?"Isabel saw where he was going and smiled at the challenge. Much like Mich she could never resist a challenge. Even if the result was unknown to her.

"who's it?" isz asked, smiling.

"The infamous Jack Sparrow, of course. Hide." Isz didn't need to be told twice. She leapt up and began to search for the perfect hiding spot. She scowered the galley, and the closets, but then it dawned on her. She quickly, and quietly, went up on deck and began to climb the rope latter that was to the crows nest.

Jack emerged from his cabin, following much the same path. He walked out to the deck, and looked around. He wondered where she could have gone. He looked up at the crows nest, then heard a faint "a-choo" Jack smiled and began to climb. Isz heard the rope latter hit the basket. "ah crap."

She started down the other side of the latter. She quickly passed Jack, who was wearing an expression of complete confusion. She jumped the last few holes and

began to run. Jack jumped off and ran after her thinking" I 'ave 'er now…" Isz ran down to the room again, thinking that would be the last place he would look. Unknowing to Isz, it would be the first place he would look. She hid under the bed, just as jack came swaggering in. He walked slowly around the room, looking in every nook and cranny. Finding no other possible place, he knew she was under the bed.

"Love, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Isz tried to sneak out from under the bed without him knowing, but Jack was already waiting

for her. He pulled her out and threw her on the bed, putting them in an awkward position. Jack of course, didn't mind as much. He smiled and didn't move. She tried to wiggle out, but it didn't work.

"Ah crap… I gotta…" Isz looked at him, and then kissed him. He was taken by surprise, and relaxed. She took the opportunity and rolled out from under him. She quickly rolled off the bed. She stood and went for the door. Jack simply rolled on his back response as he observed.

"Yer mate is more than likely,with Maestas, in yer room so it appears ta me yer stuck 'ere with me." Isabel thought about it and not only did it make sense, but it also reinforced her reason to stay. One problem, one bed, and the floor didn't look to comfortable. She crossed her arms and stood over Jack, while pointing to the other side of the bed.

"if i'm here your staying on that side of the bed."

"Cross me heart nothin' will 'appen lest ye will it.' He stated, trustingly Isz watched as he moved over. Then, she slowly got in carefull to keeping her back to him.

"Night, Jack." She said noticing she had escaped a very interesting situation, only to be put right back into it. Jack looked at her with a slight smile; he decided to wait till the right time to go any farther. He placed his arm around her waist as if to win some how. Isabel relaxed and, found she wouldn't mind the extra warmth now and then. She drifted into sleep; hearing faint words spoken to her.

"Night, love." with a soft kiss Jack followed suit.


	14. Chapter 14

**_chp 14The villain on the rise-_**

__

Thomas woke to find many beaten and bruise pirates trying to recover from the attack. He felt a calm rage building up, how dare they defy him. He was however

happy of the outcome of the captain, he never liked his bossy butt anyway. Now he was free to take control, of the entire ocean. The possibilities were endless, but first in order to gain the trust of Captain Reeves followers, he would go after his killers. He called the faithfull,"Men ye want ta get revenge for yer captain!"

"AYE!"

"Do ye want ta make the wenches pay!"

"AYE!"

"Then men, all those who follow me jus' might get the bigger share of Sparrows bounty, ye who want ta continue ta live follow and obey." Needless to say all those who had survived the attack followed. Which was just enough. With that he moved into his new captains cabin, ordering reeves body to be removed. He carelessly pushed its preivous owners possesions away, but a old map caught his eye. He picked it up, while propping up his feet on the desk. A greedy smile creep across his face.

"SAL!" A dark long haired, tanned skin, pircing green eyed male walked in. Thomas, only liked to have him around, when he needed him. He scared him secratly. He walked in slowly, looking annoyed if nothing else.

"I can hear ye,what be it ye need now?" Sal had arrived that morning, thinking that his previous employ had another job for him. Only to find his first mate in charge."ye jus' sittin' in ol' Reeves place for fun?" Thomas was getting annoyed by him already and growled in reply

"I'm in control now," in a low threatening tone, also trying to emphsize the fact,"I need ye ta join me crew for a few weeks. Then ye can be on yer own way, savy?"

"I want ta be second mate, and half of the tresure." Thomas looked at him grimly.

"fine,gather the crew, and watch the wreak of a ship, Devils Serpent. Our time comes soon."


	15. Chapter 15

_**chp 15-the unknown-**_

Isz woke to find she was more content and peaceful than she'd ever been. One of her arms culred under the pillow, she slowly remembered why she was so comfy. She did not gasp in shock like she first might have thought, but smiled at the fact he had kept his word. Where as most pirates as one would think , did not. Isabel turned slowly to face him. Jack smelled like the ocean he loved, looking peaceful,and deep in sleep. She loved how he was just happy, not arguing with her, or trying to bed her, just happy.

"you know Jack you look harmless, I never thought it possable." She spoke below a whisper. Still staring, she sighed. She thought,'If only you knew all the worry you make me go through.' Isz shook her head.

"Who am I kinding pirates don't love.." Jack's eyes opened fully awake, showing a face mixed with emotions. Isabel jumped back in suprise, and as a instinct ran for the door.

"oh no.." Isz saw her hide away,she climbed in the crowsnest. She sank to the floor and covered her face with her hands. so submerged in her own worry she didn't hear the happy figure dancing on deck.

Mich being the early riser she was, she left Merrick to sleep quickly and quietly. Only taking a glance as she walked out the door. Michelle feeling happy about life, danced around the deck,she nearly tripped over her own feet. Dizy, she balenced her self and mumbled at her clutzy feet. She looked up at the rising sun,then noticed a figure in the crowsnest. Mich stared in wonder, than long wavy hair of isz. 'hmm ' is all she thought She climbed the rope latter, as she gathered her long brown skirt in her arm. Michelle felt a bit unsafe going up the unstable latter. Once reaching the top, she pushed her self up. Isabel Jumped slightly, thinking jack might come up any moment. She was not suprised however that Mich had managed to find her when she needed some one to talk to. They almost had a link with the other.

Michelle turned toward her ," Now don't tell me i have to beat up Jack already?" she jested with a smile.

"no what you need to do is beat up me, for being stupid and talking aloud." dully isz replied. Mich looked at her in confusion, and moved away from the enternce of the crowsnest. Then leaned on the wall next to her.

"So, I take it your evening didn't go as planned."

'no." Seeing she had not properly pointed to the fact she was silently asking what had happened, she tried the direct way.

"Isz tell me what happened." Mich pleaded, with a concerned face.

" I slept with Jack.." She stopped because Michelle had thought, covering her mouth, eyes wide," no not like that" Isz rolled her eyes, blushing. "Well I woke up earlier than usual, and I.. kinda sorta... said I loved him out aloud..And it turned out he was awake . I think he heard me. Mich his face , what will he do now, can I still even face him after this." Michelle looked at her with compasion, she knew she couldn't say 'it'll be alright.' because she didn't know enough to even begin to understand. She tried the only way she knew to comfort her.

"oh ye of little faith, Nothing is certain but death and taxes. So, don't you for one second think its impossable. I believe I quote Jack,'once doesn't mean a thing. . Besides, the unknown is only, the things we have yet to find out."Isz looked at her full of worry, Michelle talking in riddles it was never a good sign. Seeing her look Mich continued,"what ever you decied to do I'am behind you all the way, I think I have a pirate of my own to think about. Want to make a real breakfast with me?" Isz pushed the worry to the back of her head, and manged a smile.

"knowing you you'll need help, since you'll proably be making it for the entire crew."

'darn, I thought I was unpredictable." She sarcasticly,replied. The women climbed down the rope latter, and toward the galley. They walked in to see a man rumaging threw the pans. It was a Middle Aged man, with gray mixed in with his blonde hair,hazle eyes, and a apron on.

"Oatmeal, well to bad we ain't got no more oatmeal. Might as well be askin' a roast duck of me." He continued his ramble as Michelle looked indesicivly at Isabel. Isz wanted to just leave the man to deal with the issue. Mich had I different idea come to mind. She walked toward him, and knock on the counter. Her attempt went unheard, she tried again louder this time.

"I don't got any food, ta be havin' so be off!" His glare did not soften as Mich had hoped. She still dispite knowing this was not the best day for him, rather disliked being yelled at. Yet in her own words she would have only replied to any who asked,'kill them with kindness'


	16. Chapter 16

**_chp 16-wants-_**

"I relize you may be in a perdicrement, my mate and I were just on our way to cook breakfast. You wouldn't mind a day off would you?" She offered with out a moments pause.

"ah the guests and lady Robinhoods ,I've hea'd so much bout. He move so he was leaning on the counter, with a confused face.

"got potates,meat,eggs?" Mich asked moving toward the kichen area.

'eggs, lass this be a ship. I might hav' the rest though"

"Great show us." They two women cooked a hashbrown and fried meat for the crew. The cooks name turned out to be John. He was the crews doctor. He really didn't know to much about cooking ;but it came with the job. He turned out to be a nice man. Not to mention John had connections with the gossip network of the ship.

"So, do you know why the Revees tresure is?" Mich asked after a while. The crew had already started to gathered in the galley to eat.

"A bit lass, the Revees line is said to have collected not only tresure, but mythical artifacts as well. Two of which are greek weapons he found. No one knows how he got them really. One is a bow and arrow that always hits its mark, the other is a sword burns with the passion of the holder. Gibbs has passed that bit of infofmation ta me."

"A sword that lights on fire! Thats my kind of sword!" Isabel exclaimed with excitment. she stood and imagened holding the sword. Mich on the other hand leaned on the counter quietly musing,"I always wanted to try archery"

John chuckled," I haven't told ye only one person can control each weapon, and only the person the weapons choose. But first you have to find them inside the tunnel within the tresure."

After that the women ate, Isz sat watching the stair way to the galley waiting watching for Jack. Michelle thought they needed to sort this out, and soon preferably. She hated seeing Isz like this. Merrick had walked in, Isabel sighed in relif for the 15th time.

Mich smiled,"Morning sleeply head. Here breakfast?" She passed him a plate; as soon as he finished he spoke.

"Thanks, this is a better breakfast than I've had in a while." John heard this and dully said aloud,"oh no offence taken"

Michelle laughed lightly.

"He means none I'm sure!" She called out. Isabel watched as her friend and Merrick chated like the couple they always did. She rolled her eyes, yet as she turned a longing shown in her eyes. She wanted that with Jack, she just wasn't sure he wanted it too.

**_fine day-_**

Jack who had been in his cabin most of the day sat finally letting his thoughts settle. After the scene that morning, he had busied himself. And when hunger became to much he snuck in the galley, by his own means.

earlier

Jack's stomach growled. 'ah, shut up ." he grumbled. He decied to try and sneak to the galley with out meeting Isabel he had to decied his course of action.'I admit I care for the lass, yet Im a pirate. i should just drop her off at the next port. that'll solve all me problems.' the voice inside him softly replied,'but you won't' 'I could too, it'd just not be right. supose'n she gets caught,cause of which port I droped her at?' the persisnet voice still replied,' but you won't' He growled at his own logic, and set off toward the galley. He sliped in after levi had walked down the steps.

"Mornin' cap-" Gibbs called, nearly giving him away. Silented with Jacks 'shh' mid-sentence. He walked around the room, while watching Isz stare at the stairs. As he did he saw for a moment the look in her eyes. All he wanted to do was comfort her, or make her laugh. If only it erased the sad expression on her face. He found he was at the kitchen counter, and ducked quickly out of sight.

"John! " The cook gave him a strange look, then bent to his level. It would be disresecptfull to be higher than the captain.

"Jack? what ye doing?" Jack's stomach gave another low growl.

"Food!" John gave him another look then, filled another plate. He crouch down to pass him the plate. Jack imediatly attcked the plate, and finshed it in record time. John took the plate and started to add it to the pile for the day.

"That was a fine meal, lad." Jack said as he licked his lips, from the tasty food. He wouldn't mind that kind of food once in a while. john washed dishes as he responded. The galley had become a large crowd by now. all equally happy with the change in menu.

"Thank the Lady Robinhoods, capt'n"

"They made it?" he asked in wonder

"Yep, gave me a few pointers too," he paused,"If'n ye don't mind, I think it unwise ta leave a pan ta dry by it self. It tends to leave marks." Jack looked at him with a strange look this time. He wished people had never created riddles they made no sense. yet the words seemed to stay in his mind.

"Give me anonymous thanks, I'll be off" As jack left John shook his head. He thought his advise went unheard. Jack sliped through the crowd, and up the steps. he hear as he went john giving his thanks.

" Lads! Lasses! I'd Like ta give me thanks ta todays cooks. Isabel, Michelle, May they ask ta cook again soon." Jack hear a loud 'Aye'

later

Jack sat at his desk, looking at the old reeves map finding it didn't seem to match his maps. This bothered him, this ment ethier their was no tresure; or he would have been sent on a wild goose chase. It made no sense, then again he wasn't making sense to him self reccently. Isabel had yet to move from his mind all day, how and what he would do. The clue beside it might be refering to what he suspected. **In ancient time is where ancient tresure based, long disgraced long misplaced.  
**The ancient wepons, had been unused for years. He knew who ever was able to use then would have a advantege for sure.

Suddenly he heard a fight outside. He bolted out the door to find unknown enemys fighting his crew. He joined the fight, he watched as one man in particular cut several of his crew down quickly. Jack tired to made his way to the dark haired man; but was soon surrunded and put in a cell along with the rest of his beaten crew.

"Well fine day this has been." Is all he said while sitting down, as he asked Gibbs to tell exactly how this happened. Gibbs sat next to him and began to tell him his point of view.

"Well Captn, we were going bout our jobs for the night, when we were surrounded by the men. Then those of us who managed ta slip away fought back. Even yer lass, i've nev'r been so scared of a lass.' Jack looked in the crowd for her;and found,as he had hoped he wouldn't, they weren't with his crew. Gibbs saw this and continued," They were taken ta yer cabin with two of the unknown men." With this in mind Jack tried to think of a way out of the situation. Soon a man came down and gruffly ordering Sparrow come with him.

"How kind ye ta visit?" He walked confidently to his old cabin, this had been a fine day indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

**_chp 17-suprise guests-_**

Eariler, Michelle sat reading her book with Isabel sitting in the hamic just staring in to space. Michelle was reading barely by the light of the moon, about old greek myths. She was tired of her friend moping but cheering her up was impossible for her to do. Isabel hadn't heard from Jack all day. Michelle closed her book tenentivly.

"Isz mabye you should talk to him." Mich suggested as she fingered her the pages. Isz looked at her with a annoyed glare. She had been hinting at this all day long. And it was getting , as her look suggested, annoying.

"I will not." she responded.

"But, if-" Mich was cut off. Their was a loud clamor mose likely of men struggling. Then silence, they looked at each other knowing the familar sense of danger. They prepared, Isabel with her cutlass and gun. Michelle gatherd hers in turn. Mich slowly moved open the door and watched as most of the crew was pushed into the brig, the step leading to it was near the galley.

Merrick, Gibbs, Anamaria , and a few others were fighting the rest. She signaled Isz to the situation, and they ran mist the fighting. Isabel began parrying with the nearest enemy; she was fighting with a firey passion. She attracted Gibbs atention with scared eyes. Michelle saw he was being distracted from the man trying to cut him down and blocked the blow from him. Then with a flick of her wrist, forced his sword out of his hand; then before she could make the ending blow he ran. Mich stomped in frustration, she looked to see Gibbs had not changed the direction of his eyes.

"Gibbs, for the sake of your own life pay attention!"

He didn't get to respond they had more company, the captured crew had been delt with and they had to finish by capturing the rest. Merrick spotted Michelle and came to her aid as she was cornered by a rather ugly man. He slamed the end his sword hard on the side of his head, he fell instantly. He looked almost infuriated.

"Michelle, why .. how! Why didn't you hide? Or save your self!?" She watched as a man swung his sword at Merrick's unblocked back.

She moved beside him. And blocked the blow, and stabed the man's side with her smaller knife. Then pulling it back out, cleaning it, and quickly placing it back in her holster.

"You should know thats the last thing I'd do" All merrick did was mutter fine. Isabel was deeply enjoying her self as she block three men at one time. Confident as she was she didn't see what happened next. Another figure came behind her and tied a rope around her middle, the force was so much she had to drop her sword. She was draged to Jacks cabin. Mich saw this angered she charged, the moment was enough to make the wrong desision. She wasn't looking at the man with a large piece of wood. He came up from her side and knocked her out for a moment.

Next thing she knew the rest of the rebelion was draged to the brig and she was hurtled into Jacks old cabin with Isz and two gurads. _'ow , now I know how Isz felt to be knocked out. Ok So we are still on the island, meaning.. oh no , not ' _The man came into view.

'So ladys we meet again."

"Thomas, we should really stop meeting like this. I can only look at that face so many times." Isz said freely. She looked at her with her evil smile. He growled in anger, before he could respond Mich asked the question that must be asked.

"So to what do we owe your, oh so pleasurable, company?" He turned to her with a creepy grin. He walked slowly in front of the women. And whispered soflty, close to them.

" Thats a suprise." Mich shivered unable to hide her emotion, Isabel only stoped herself in time, and by adding it to her list of why she should kill him. One of their guards came out of the shadows. He was a tall man, dark hair, tanned skin, pircing green eyes. If it hadn't been for the slight fact he was a bad guy, Isz would have thought he was hot. He spoke with a confident air of a man who had always gotten what he wanted. As they looked toward him, Mich saw the crews weapons glisting in the moon light for a short moment before turning her head to hear the guards words.

"Thomas, Thomas Why such drama?"

"Cause I'm the Capt'n." He growled in threatening tones. The guard stood unmoved, by his words. He shifted his weight slightly.The two women looked at each other, finding even they were curious of his reply.

' Then Capt'n, Why are ye making the pretty wenches wait for' the reason of yer company?" Mich watched as he smirked, at his work he had made him look bad with out physicly insulting him, kinda. Thomas drew his sword, then pushed it back. It was obvisous who was truly in charge here to the women.

"we we'e goin' ta use ye to tell the crew who's in charge.." He growed out. Mich mumbled ,"not you,thats for sure" Sal had a smirk forming on his lips. Thomas walked over and back handed Mich. With a loud smack she hissed in pain. Isz could be heard next to her cursing his name. He moved close to her ear.

"yer lucky I need ye alive, other wise I might hav' cut ye down for yer insolence." Moving back to Jack's desk he lifted the map. "Tisk,Sparrow would have died had we not intercepted before ye left. Bring him, I have a offer ta make."

**_-an offer-_**

Isz watched as Jack was half pushed half walked into his once calm cabin. He still had that ignorant confedence, even though his ship had been taken over by another crew. Jack glanced at Isz brefly, as Isz looked away from him. If she had looked she might have seen the anger that burn for a moment; then the confedint mask replaced it quickly.

"Sparrow, as ye can tell we have yer wenches again. They will stay alive as long as ye stay true ta my offer." Thomas stoped as Jack laughed at him. "Whats so funny Sparrow?"

" ye think I'm going ta accept without a good reason ta accept, thats what." Jack smiled.

"Ye can lie ta me I know they mean more ta ye than ye let on. Me crew and I are after the tresure ,that ye almost killed yerself finding if we hadn't come along. The map, riddle, and letter ye had was a poorly set trap, set by my predessesor. Luckly he's dead, I want yer ship ta sail ta the real Island, yer crew can 'elp put the tresure on the ship. The Pearl if yer wonderin' I'll be claiming it,after this is all done, then ye get the wenches, and crew alive, while I sail away with this lovely ship."

"i see a hole in yer offer where would ye be placing us alive, as ye say, with ye sailing away with **my **Pearl." Jack said as he placed enphisis on the word my. He wasn't about to let another of his kind take his pearl.

"s'pose ye'll find out when we get there wont ye." he cruelly replied. Jack to be held back from attacking him. The women who had been listining and trying to find a way out knowing they knew they would hate seeing him again. At this point ethier Jack would confuse him some how, or go along up till a point. Mich was glaring holes into Thomas, Isz was thinking of all the ways he should die.

"Ye still have yet ta give me a good reason ta accept yer offer."Jack said as if he had'nt a care for any one but him self. Thomas , gave him a look of pondering. As he asked,"come now Sparrow, I know ye care for at lest yer crew."

"Why, I'm a pirate aren't I. They don't matter yer a pirate yer self what ever matter 'cept havin' a mighty ship. So I ask again why would I accept this stupid offer." Jack spat with anger shining through his mask of confidence.

"Fine if we must do this the hard way, Yer crew can be moved ta my ship." he paused,"It'll burn,with yer crew and the wenches of course, ye'll get ta watch." he said as if he was telling him the days weather. " Then we'll lengthen yer death, and use yer ship ta sail ta the tresure." Thomas smiled at Jack as he flinched for a moment.

" I'd rather die than watch ye sail with me ship."

"That can be arangered" Isz looking franticly to and from Jack to Thomas she was in desperation to find a way to win in this impossible situtation. She didn't like where this was going, And she would not die, while jack was tortued to death.

"Jack do it, accept the offer." she whispered as if made her want to cry. She lifted her head and looked straight at jack with the eyes of a surviver. She tried to tell him nonverbaly that they needed time to make a plan. He looked at her in suprise, and understood the messege.

"Listen ta the smart lass, Sparrow." Thomas proposed. Jack didn't know what to say, he was speechless for a moment in his life. This was one of those things he thought he was going to regret doing.

"Tell me where ta go, I'll be the one sailing the ship."


	18. Chapter 18

**_chp 18-consequences-_**

after that moment Jack was told which island to sail to, he left with a guard to make sure he didn't send them off course. The women were confined to their cabin away from the crew. Merrick who had been in the holding cell with the rest of the crew was deeply worried,once again he set off to pace. Anamaria lifted her hat, showing her annoyed face.

"Maestas, I swear If I hear yer pacing one more time.." He stoped and sat next to her, and leaned his head back. Ana muttered,"Thank ye" Merrick let his worry pour out.

"Ana, any idea how to get out of this?" he asked softly so as not to aruse suspition. She turned and looked at him

"If we had all the Information, Maestas, then mabye. Till then shut yer yap." He wondered how were they going to get the information they needed, and how long before it was too late. That is if it wasn't already too late for some thing to go wrong.

Jack stood at the helm, he thought why he had gotten into this position. Then it came to him the safety of one women was the first thing that came to mind. He knew women were a hassle, just how many times had he been the one who saved the lass, any lass for that matter. How could they get out of this, he knew they would they always did; but how? The silence ended as one thought spoke the loudest above all others a regets that would haunt he till he could fix his mistake. He shook his head, and focused on getting them to the island and, he believe at that point would be the time to strike.

Michelle and Isabel pushed the dresser on the door. The reason simple, if they didn't there was one way they could sleep thinking the crew of men, most likely the same men from the island would intrupt them in the middle of the night. As soon as the dresser was properly placed they sat down, Mich on her bed, Isz on her hammic she now laid claim to.

" Mabye we should let Jack plan some thing, while we focus on tring to get the message across." Michelle mused as she proped the pillow on to the wall, and thought aloud. Isabel looked at her with an odd expresion.

"Your trusting Jack to think of a plan, and not improvise? From the stories he told me, that what half his plans were. You should know we are the best people on this ship to try and come up with a plan. I know how to get it out. Unfortuently I don't have a actual plan," small pause," yet." She pointed out. Mich Looked up, some thing had clicked.

" Food, you want to give the crew and Jack food, that way we won't look suspious." Isz nodded smiling, she knew she'd catch on at some point. Mich stood up and began pacing, she had this habit of doing when she was in deep thought. Isz thought she had picked it up from Merrick at some time, though she couldn't be sure.

"If all the weapons are in the captains cabin,"

"When did you see this?"

' After that guard came out of the shadows, they were in the side of the cabin. so If we could get the weapons, unlock the crew we might be able to retake the ship. That is we's have to wait till half of them are on the island.

" Your saying we should wait when they could do any thing in the days, even weeks inbetween!"

Mich looked sadly at her as she replied," I know" The next day the crew was made to clean out the ship, susposedly for the new inhabitants. The most valued items were snuck away in the cargo hold. Then they were made to clean every cabin and room. The next morning however Thomas forced the door open, with two others who had grabed the sleeping women. As they tried to defend themselves, it was like attacking a wall made of stone.

"Ye lasses get the honnorable job of cooking for me crew, and serving us," This statment made the kicking, bitting women stop and look at him in horror. Isz was the first to speak.

" Why give us the honnorable job when we are in fact your lowly prisners, Thomas?" she said with every anger fiber in her being. Mich in equal hated watched as he steped close to her best mate.

"Spirit , I like spirit.' Isabel jerked away from his moving hand to her face," dream on, jerk" He only smirked evily before responding.

"Know this if ye don't cook for me and me crew, Jack and his crew will die of starvation. Throw them in ta the galley, let them decide Jack and his crews fate." Thomas laughed .

The women were made to serve the other crew, not with out comments to their distaste. To their suprise, Sal stopped any farther actions. They were allowed to serve Jack and his crew after they finshed serving Thomas's crew. They gave them small bits of info from messegs on paper inside a napkin, so the guard could not over hear them. Soon they all knew what they had to do.

For four long weeks it was days and nights of long cruel work, till the night before they would arrive at the island. That night though someone would have a unexpected vistitor...


	19. Chapter 19

**_chp 19-actions-_**

A figure ran across the moonlit deck, panting,the same figure ran toward one cabin. Michelle and Isabel had had a hard day of work nothing short of a storm could wake them. The door was forced open; the desk noisily moved with it. The person quietly steped beside michelle as she turned toward the door. Isz saw the person move above mich and place his hand over her mouth. Michelle muffled a suprised scream. Isz quietly picked up her high heeled shoe and tiptoed behind the intruder.

"shh its me." he whispered, Mich regonized him at the same moment... Isz began attacking him mercilessly.'ow, stop..not ow" is all that was heard. Michelle got up and grabed the pointy shoe from her. She whispered harshly,"Isz, stop and look before you attack." She looked at her and looked at the figure on his knees looking scared from the floor.

"Merrick?" she questioned. "yes," Michelle repiled as she helped him up. "you ok ,merrick? That was her high heeled boot."

"Oh thats why it hurt, I only thought it was a dull knife." He tried to joke. He continued," I ran over to tell you Sal killed Thomas. He's taken over the crew. The plans are the same from what Jack can tell." He looked at Isabel,"He says hi by the way." She gave him an eye roll," you ran over here just to tell us that?"

"No,It was my chance to escape. Did you know bobby pins really work on the locks? Ana gave me a spare." both women urged him on,"I'm here to get the swords,I'm to knock out the guard. Give them back to their rightful owners, and we retake the ship from there, at least thats the plan if I don't get caught.." he stopped outside noise grew and the three heard steps toward the door. Mich whispered,"hide" Merrick slipped under the bed just before Sal opened the door. Sal saw Mich on the bed and Isz on the hamic pretend sleeping.

"evenin' lasses, appears we hav' an escaped prisoner. Wouldn't know where he might be would ya?" He said loudly as he searched the room Michelle opened her closed eyes, announcing," I could never tell you had a problem with the loud noise and all. A deaf person would be awakened." Isz picked up her head slightly," I was wonder what all the noise was about." Michelle saw he was growing closer and closer to the bed,"Sal, right? you don't look like the type to be pushed around by a weakly like dear Thomas. How is that you ended up in his control?" She sat up and moved her legs in front of the bed. Sal stopped and his pride or mabye stupidity showed.

"I will no longer hav' that problem, the weaklyin' I killed only moments ago." Isz jumped in,"Really was it painfull? I hope it was, never liked him." Sal went on with the girls help him forget to continue his search. After half an hour, Merrick muttered under his breath," leave all ready" Michelle felt the same.

"Sal, mind if we continue our beauty sleep." He left with," not that you need it," then yelling to the rest of his, now, crew,"Ta sleep the lot of ya, we hav' better things ta prepare for." As the door closed if the noise was quiet enough you might have heard the sigh of relief echo across the cabin.

"Thank god." Mich signed letting the tension relese from her nerves. The rest of the night Merrick had to sleep in their cabin,Michelle would not have him sleeping on the floor.

"Merrick sleep in my bed, Isz isn't going to hurt you unless you try anything." Mich said blatantly. Isabel lifted one eyebrow,"you try anything on her, and you won't be able to try anything again," she threatened. He slept in Mich's bed beside her the whole time. The next morning the women watched after they were once again force out of their cabin to make a extravagant meal, as the crew assembled. Sal stood in place of Jacks rightful place at the hull.

"bring the prisoners," Michelle, Isabel were pushed out with the crew. Jack was in front of the rest,still standing tall. The crew was thinner than before, and weary. His face became hard, and cold as Sal spoke to him.

" I'll be taken ten,ta help lighten my crews load." Jack glared at him," ya mean ta give them the whole load I'm sure." "Ye,that be right." He picked seven random crew members inculding levi,John, then Jack. Sal stopped and announced," Eight, me crew who else should lighten owr load." The crew exploded with,"The wenches." suddenly both women were thrown into the group. Isabel's anger was fire in her eyes as she started to charge, Jack pulled her back.

'this isn't the opportune moment, love." She let go with a forced,"fine."   
The group was tied behind the back and pushed in a line, and down the plank onto land. Merrick watched as it happened, and held back only for the belief that this was the only way out. He watched tring to remeber he had to keep a low profile till they left no matter how much he wanted to go now. After The group had gone Just as they had hoped only few crew members were left, easily over powered.The deck was clear,he ran for Jacks old quarters. With ease and speed it unlocked and opened. He saw the weapons immedity in the corner and placed three in his arms. He listened at the door, no noise come. He opened it ever so slightly,three men paced the deck.

"figures," He thought for a moment. He looked up, seeing clothes in a pile in the corner. He smiled, he had a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**_chp 20-to the victors come the spoils_**

Mich looked only once back at the pearl, Isz saw her turn back toward the invisiable path, Sal and Jack were leading the group down. By some miracle Jack was unbound, and free. Isz pointed this out.

"He would" Mich smirked slighty,"He would." Isz looked at her,"he better be glad we trust him, just a little bit" Soon the group had stopped and they gathered by a cave not to far from the ship but still it seemed like a long path. They stood near the edge, near the end of the beach, the mouth of the cave was a small opening. Sal ordered one of his men to open it farther, but he came back failing miserably. Jack walked in front of the opening and began measuring it with his hands. Once more he paced around the opening,"hmm." He walked up to the women and stared at them for a moment. Isabel crossed her arms, seeing where this was going. "No," she mouthed. He moved to Michelle, unfortuantly she didn't pay attention.

"ye don't mind darlin' bein' the one ta open the door would ye?" She looked at him in disbelief," You can't be serious."Next she was pushed by two of sal's crew pushed her.

In a blink of an eye she was in front of the opening. She took a deep breath and forced one leg, arm,half way in. She felt like her body was going to be torn in half as she visiously thought,' Bloody pirates.' Mich's head was next to be pushed through the tight space, than the other arm, and other leg. Finally in she rubbed her scratched skin speaking in a slightly angered voice,"I'm in you bloody pirates!" Michelle heard a voice from out side order,"Then open the door already wench!" Mich forced her long sleve white puffy shirt she had put on that morning. 'If Isz was here we might be able to make a run for it' Mich smiled then shouted out the tiny opening,"I can't open it by myself!" Sal tried to sent one of his men, thinking it would be bad to have two of the enemy where they couldn't stop them. Too bad for him then that the man could not fit through the hole unless it was moved. Isz watched as he turned toward the group, and stoped in front of john. He look at the opening, if he had lighted the area he might have seen the smile on Michelles face. He reached out his arm and pushed/pulled Isabel out of the crowd. Jack wanted desperately to react could do nothing but appear pearfectly calm. She entered the same as Mich mummblings and all. The moment she saw her Mich pointed down the dark tunnel, isabel shook her head.

"please trust me we need to do this." Mich mouthed for fear of being heard 'I have a plan.' They ran holding to the wall, the sound of a confused sal caught their ears as they turned down the first connecting tunnel."Right ,so two godesses, Artemis goddess of hunt,animals, childbrith and apears as the moon to watch over the world. A protector basicaly," Isz shook her head to try and reason why she was being told this,"Just stay with me and it will make sense, Athena is another goddess defended of wafare, and wisdom. In the myth it says a human tricked the two goddesses to give him two very powerful weapons separately. But together any one who holds them becomes more than powerful enough to overcome a crew of hostile enemys." Isz still trying to make sense of what she said; asked," so who's the man in the myth? and what does this information have to do with us?"

"Robert Reeves the mans treasure their looking for. And to anwser the other question would be easy give Jack an advantage." Isabel looked like some thing didn't make work,"How are we going to get the weapons to work for us, didn't John say the weapons choose the holders?" Mich looked away,"Well ya, but if this works we could win...I mean we have to try."Isabel sighed," do you even know where to go?" " not really-,." she cut her off "we ran in the dark-" This time Michelle stopped and saw a dim light down the tunnel they were about to pass.

Merrick pulled on the last of his guise and hoped the thre were truly bumbling idiots. He walked out the door with a pile of clothes covering one sword. He walked slowly. The men looked at him strangly, not one stoped him, till he was half way across deck.

"what are ye doing?" Merrick looked at him,"'what does it look like?" The stick of a man behind him replied,"Laundry, thats what." The first man who had a potbelly,"I knew that!? but why?" The thrid who was a big man all around added," Mabye he' wants ta" They fought among them selves, while merrick tried to slip away. The moment he was close enough to the stairs he heard,"Look!" He turned to see the three charging at him. "Screw it." He droped the pile he was carrying and ran down the stairs. Ana and gibbs had been in a conversation about what was going on up stairs.,"Never mind I know," ana stated. Merrick forced one man falling the rest of the way down the steps. "One down two to go." He reached the floor before the other men. He faced them and pretended to charge, they both swung at him. He ducked , making the swords hit each other and not him. "Ha" He used one hand to push the thick man into the cell; making a dent in the cell door. The stick man with a confused face stared in confusion with Merrick mirroring him as the door swung open. He head butted him into unconciuness. Stopping only to rub his thorbing head.

"Loved th'e enterence Maestas. Now what do we do?" "We follow Sparrow, and get the treasure before ol' Sal."

Michelle and Isabel walked slowly toward the light, and saw they entered and chamber full of shimmering tresure. They stopped in astonishment. Mich shook her self and dertermiedly said,"We have to find the greek weapons, they must be here some where." Isz kept walking still staring at all the shiny things,"Too bad we don't have a map." Suddenly she bummped into mich. "We won't need one." she said. In front of them was a Silver statue of Artemis with a Bow on her sholder and a moon shaped bow at her side. Next to her was a bronze staute of Athena with a sword in its sheth at her waist.

"So what now?" isz asked. Mcih walked around the stautes thinking deeply only to stop. "I have no idea, honestly."Then the staues came to life the eyes opened and they walk up to one person. The sliver to mich and the bronze to Isz. Then walked around them and once in front of them spoke to the women in a soft musicaly voices.

"why have you woken us from our deep slumber?" they said together. Michelle replied,"we have come to ask help in defeating our enemys who hold our own in captivity." The silver staute voiced,"If you seek to protect and defend you may well find what you wish.' The gold staute added,"If this is not your intention then you shall join the others." The staute waved her hand showing many stone figures behind a stone wall."Mabye this was a bad idea Mich.'Together they said,"we shall find out." all in a blur the stautes leaped inside the women they choose.

Mich saw the events of the previous weeks flash before her, all her feelings, fear, hate, and all her reactions. Isz woke up to see both her and Mich surrounded by Sal's men from the ground and the statues missing. Mich woke up that moment a voice filled her and Isabel's ears,'protect, defend,what you seek will find you when you need it most.' Sal burst through the crowd angered,"Where 're the anicent weapons, tell me wenches. or I will kill ye both." Michelle looked at him with a completely confiedent face,"Sal, poor ol' Sal what will he do when he find he can't find what he seeks."He tried to grab her instead she held up her hand and by same invisable force pushed him away. His second went for Isabel only to be forced away by a flame that killed him. Jack was astonished. Merrick and the rest of the crew came running toward the group swords in hand.

Mich closed her eyes, a bow an arrow appeared as it did on the staute, Isz found as she fought, a flaming sword was placed it her hand. Michelle shot with a perfect aim at any who needed help. Isz attacked the a man ten times her size killing him without an problem. Merrick saw the two women and had a moment to tell gibbs,"Now thats a sight." "Aye, it tis lad." With the womens help they were captured or killed. All at once the weapons disappeared and bronze and silver lights floated out of the pairs body, and they collapsed from exashtion

Michelle and Isabel looked at each other and laughed,the we could have died laugh."we had some adventure to bring home dont we?" Isz nodded," Yes we do."

At that point Jack and his men picked what tresure they could and moved it to the pearl now with its rightful owner.


	21. Chapter 21

**_chp 22- questions and answers_**

Merrick ran to Ana on deck and rushed his words,"If Mich asks for me tell her I'm fixing something. Just make something up." Just as he left the ship Michelle walked behind Ana and asked,"where's he off ?" Ana calmly responded,"He's getting supplies lass, no need ta worry. The lad will be back soon." "Oh alright."Mich thought no more of it and went to her cabin to read.

He ran off the ship into the town. Rushing he went into a jewel store, He took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. A older man with glasses watched him carefully.

"um.., I need a ring." "Well lad, it looks ta me ye'll be needed on of these." He said as he pointed to a perfect ring. Merrick looked at it and immediately replied,"I'll take it." He dashed toward the pearl with the box in his pocket. He nearly got away without being notice till he bumped into Isabel and Anamaria replacing the ropes. Isz looked at Ana before she looked straight at him.

" Why are you so flustered merrick?" as she crossed her arms. Ana saw the box in his pocket first then nodded this to Isz. She gasped,"oh my god,When?" Merrick looked at Ana like,'why' did you do that. " Later, dont' say a word or hint please its a suprise." Merrick dashed into the galley meeting Levi and john before leaving. He talked to jack,"I need the deck cleared tonight Jack Just as the full moon shows." Jack asked him," Why would ye be needin' that lad?" merrick grunted in frustration,'how many people have to ask that' ," I'm going to ask Mich.. a .. um...something." He leaned forward," Ah, now that interestin'. ye will hav' a clear deck as the moon shine ove'r the deck." As Merrick did this Isabel had a idea, If he was going to all this trouble than Mich can't walk out with just any thing on. Now Isabel was no semstress, she ran into the cabin to get her coat. Without looking at her Mich asked," Whatcha doing?" Isz pulled put the two dresses they had bought so long ago it seemed. "Oh I figured since we're in Tortuga I might as well get them fixed. We might not have the chance any time soon." Michelle put her book down," Every one is running errands, I feel so out of place. I wonder if I could help?" Isz thought of her catching Merrick getting ready," No!" she yelled," I mean they proably have it all covered I think its a good time to relax." Michelle raised a eye brow," Hmm, I guess I'll Just stay in here then." Isabel had the dresses," That's perfect, I mean for you ya know. Ya I'll see ya soon." Michelle watched her rush out," What is up with everyone today?"

Isabel asked the dresses to be fixed and cleaned, the same lady they had bought them from originally. "thanks, wait do you have paper , a pen, and a pin?" Why yes the lady laid them out. Isabel scratched a note on the paper and pined it on the dress. Then she rushed out as the sun was setting I hope he's got everything ready. She dropped off the dresses but not before she suggested," Might want to look at your dress as the moon raises." Michelle looked at her in confusion. Isz left leaving a anxious Mich waited like she was told as the moon rose. 'Finally!" She looked to see a note on the dress:

'Put on the dress and walk out of the cabin' "Ok I guess I'll just have to trust her." She put on the dress and put her hair up in Isabel's clip. 'She won't mind if I borrow this. Now for what every one's been hiding from me." She opened the door to see a familar site plus or minus some things. John was standing in front of a table recently pulled out from the galley, Levi was playing th same music as the night They first met Thomas's crew. Merrick was telling john his worrys of Her not showing. Then he pointed to her,'Oh"He said embarsed. "Umm John I guess I won't have to worry." Merrick moved behind the same chair as before across from his and pulled it out for her. Michelle was still confused, but waited for him to explain. She sat lazily just looking at him. This made him nervous,"I'll be right back." He ran in to Jack's cabin every one who was waiting to see the event was in there. "I can't do this unless she stops staring at me, There's a lot a people in here." Isz walk out and stated,"Then tell her, idiot." "RIght" he breathed. He Walked back out the door and told levi to contuiue to play a song. Michelle was tired of all the hiding," Merrick whats going on?" He stood in front of her holding out his hand."Just dance with me, I can't do this unless you relax a bit." She sighed,"Alright." They danced for a short while, she did mange to forget for a moment. He felt her loosen up and told levi to leave politly.

"Levi, do you mind?" He took his leave quickly and queitly. And as he left Mich noticed the strange silnce that rarely filled th pearl. "Michelle Fairchild, I have waited far too long to do this,' He said as he bent one knee. " I know I left you, and I never want to do that again. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you agree to marry me?" Michelle gasped and manger through her happiness,"Merrick Maestas there is nothing in the world I would rather do." He sliped the simple ring on her finger. And lifted her off her feet and kissed her deeply. Only after a moment did she notice the whole crew was claping around them Jack and Isz walked up toward them. Michelle relized what was going on," You all knew, all you bloody pirates knew." She smiled. Isabel replied,"well the gossip network runs deep on the pearl." The crew congratulated them and one by one walked to their own beds. Jack was sailing the ship for the night. Isz finally dragged Mich away from Merrick telling her for now they would have to sleep in seperate beds.

In the morning she got up early to find Merrick staring at the ocean. "I wonder how many people ever imagined a pure blood pirate marrying a criminal aristacrat?" Mich sat beside him," your a full blood pirate?" Merrick looked at knowing he should have told her this long ago. "My parents were pirates, I Had to try and find them. So when Will told me he was a pirate I asked if he knew where they were, he told me to refer to Jack who was jailed at the time. I asked to join his crew, after I helped him escape. Thats when I sent you a letter, so you wouln't be in danger. I hated knowing since I had made my choice, I would not see you again. Funny thing I still haven't found them." Michelle questioned him with her eyes,"Didn't you ever ask Jack?" "I assumed he's recognize my name, He didn't." The crew woke slowly as soon as Isabel rolled out of her cabin, grumpy at being woken up by the sun as Jack announced

" Right lads, and lasses. Back ta work, except the future newlyweds of course. We hav' ta sail them ta their gift." The couple looked at him,"What are you talking about Jack?" " Be patient lad, ye'll see soon enough." Michelle asked Isabel about it, but she shruged unknowingly.


	22. Chapter 22

-the end?-

A half an hour passed with Isabel, Mich, and Merrick without knowing what was going on. Though several crew kept coming up and telling him,"yer goin' ta like this, Maestas." Michelle decided to just wait calmy as she leaned on Merrick, who in turn placed his arm around her. Isabel walked to the side of the hull and leaned on the wall crossing her legs.

"So, Mich were are you going to have the wedding?" Michelle looked at Merrick,"I really don't know, I was thinking we might wait and have it at home. I still want my parents there, the crew will be invited they will just have to fiigure how to get in. what do you think Merrick?" He watched her lovingly. "I think that is a perfect idea, the place we met and I fell in love with you." Michelle blushed," Then it is perfect isn't it." Isz shook her head,"Don't mind me, I'll let you go on with your lovey-doveyness." As the ship turned toward a port of half made ships. One stood out to Merrick, few men were washing it. He stared at it in awe. The ship shined like a diamond jewel, and seemed as dangerous as a two egded sword. A man shouted at Jack as he steered it closer to the ship.

"ah, Sparrow, yer just in time ta see th'e beaut'y" Gibb's who seemed to know what was going on set up the plank, and The powerful ship builder walked over. Jack nodded to Merrick and gestured him to come over.

"Lad meet James Blackfellow, ship builder." merrick shook his hand, and greeted him. " Cap'tn I'm still confused." Jack lead him over the to the ship, "She's yer's ,boy I 'ad her made just for ye a few monthes back." Michelle and Isabel followed carefully over the seemingly wobbly piece of wood. Jack saw them as he spoke again. " Yer lass and ye will hav' ta find a good crew though, I can't be helpin' ye through the whole thing now can I." Merrick turned toward him gratefully," Thank you cap." Before he wandered around and almost fondle the helm. Jack stood behind him smiling at his actions, so similer to when he first held the Pearl. "What 'a're ye callin' her?" Merrick looked out around the newly made deck. "I think It's fitting she earn her name by the first memorable venture she takes." "I agree, fittin' it'd be lad." Jack touched his shoulder," Best get yer things then mate, ye and yer lass." The women wondered to the pirates as they walk back. "So?" Mich asked. Merrick picked her up and spinned her with all his happiness. "Its mine the ship is mine. I get to be the captian i always wanted to be. We get to sail to the horizon together." Jack from behind him yelled making him stop,"Boy ye can't be taken me lines!" merrick smiled,"fine, we'll find a new adventure." Michelle spoke happily,"That works too." Isabel gloomily sauntered behind into the once shared cabin. Mich picked her pack among their things and pulled out all her dress. folding her pants, shirts, and brush in her bag. She placed her sword and dagger in there rightful places. Mich started to split the money ,Isabel stopped her. "No you take it, you'll need it more than me. Jack has enough for us both." Michelle tentatively stopped,"We got this together you should have half, its only fair." Isz shook her head,"You will need it more than me." She put the money in Michelles bag for her. Knowing full well she would not do it herself. Merrick had recived a part of the treasure that was placed on the ship. Merrick decied to have the ship furnished, and get a crew in Tortuga. While Merrick placed the last of their thing aboard, Isabel and Mich said their goodbyes.

Below Michelle and Isabel talked saddly. Michelle quietly mentioned before walking over the plank to Merricks ship one last time. " I guess you know what this means." "Unfortunately I do," She sighed," You better be careful since I won't be with you I can't help." Mich looked at the closest thing she'd ever gotten to a sister. "We will be sister's always. I promise to come running any time you need me." Isabel nodded," 'l'll agree to that, but if you don't send me letters at least every six weeks I'm coming to find you." Isabel and Michelle hugged tenderly."bye Isabel, I'm sure i'll see you sooner than you think." Isz hoped she was right," Michelle,you better." Jack came behind her and wraped his arms around her. "Lass I think ye'll see her sooner than ye think." She look at him,"I hope your not wrong Jack."


End file.
